Kara: Mar's Legacy
by Artemisia032495
Summary: When Jak and Keira settle down into the life of being new parents a new threat comes a knocking. Someone new and suspicious comes walking into their lives...their daughter Kara grows up in the shadow of a haunting world. AU No TLF. Next Generation. Chapter 17 coming soon.
1. Jak

**All characters go to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Mar," the voice called.

"Mar," the voice continued, "You must find her Mar." Jak wanted to refuse the dream but it kept him until it could finish. "You must find her Mar, she needs you and you need her." He tried to ask who he had to find but it released it's hold on him and he bolted up from the bed, his body clammy and cold.

Keira reached out for him in her sleep, Jak's movement doing little to stir her from her deep sleep. A cry came out from the next room.

 _Kara_. Jak thought. _Seeing how I'm not going to sleep anytime soon_. He got out of bed and let Keira sleep for once. He entered the little pink room to go to the little crib holding a small, crying, 3 month old Kara.

"Hey, Kiddo." He whispered to her, his daughter, as he picked her up from the crib to try and settle her. "I know how you feel." Jak carried the little thing to the rocking chair in the corner to try and rock Kara back to sleep. The little one seemed content by being held by her father. Kara's big blue eyes looked at him from under blue bangs like her mother's but as her hair started to get longer he noticed the green in it. She started to fuss again and Jak poked her nose. "Enough of that."

Kara tilted her head a bit but she stopped fussing. Jak smiled at his daughter and rocked in the rocking chair until the big blue eyes watching him closed and a thumb went in the fussy mouth. Jak sighed and put the infant back before he turned right into Keira.

Keira leaned onto one leg and smirked. "You could have woken me up."

Jak shrugged and attempted to walk past her back to their bedroom. "I was awake anyway."

Keira put her hand on his chest and stopped him. "Did you have that dream again?" She knew the answer when the only reply she got was a shrug. Keira shook her head and sighed. "No leads on who it wants you to find?" Another shrug.

They stood in the hall in silence for a little bit before Keira made the comment that they should get back to bed, since Kara was actually asleep for once. She kissed Jak good night before moving passed him to go back to bed.

Jak turned to check on Kara one last time before going to bed to be met with a blue armored female specter standing over the crib and reaching for the baby. He had no gun. He lunged to protect baby Kara but the specter grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Find her." The specter whispered into his ear. "You must find her, Mar." It was the same voice from his dream...but the specter disappeared before he could attempt to question it. When Jak checked on Kara he found the symbol of Mar around her neck, he removed the amulet, and put it away in one of her clothing drawers. Only two more glances to check on the baby before going back to bed. He told Keira what had happened the next morning. They both decided that Kara should be kept somewhere safe until these dreams Jak had were rectified.

Samos came and got Baby Kara later that day. He carried her in a small green sling around his shoulder. Keira hugged and thanked her father. "Are you sure you can do this Daddy?"

"Yes, Keira." Samos waved her off. "I took such good care of the two of you." He smiled.

Jak kissed the tiny baby's cheek. "Give him hell, Kara." He winked.

Samos stomped his foot. "Don't encourage her."

Kara giggled an adorable giggle and grasped her father's finger. Jak looked into the big blue eyes again and held the baby still so Keira could get in a kiss too.

Keira gave the infant a toy screwdriver. "See you soon sweetness."

Samos and Jak talked out when they would visit and Kara's schedule. Keira gave her father a spreadsheet. Samos took the schedule before glancing at it for a moment while putting it in his bag. Jak saw them back to Samos' home in the palace (where Ashelin was letting him stay until his home in a wooded area could be completed). Jak was about to leave when he spotted the small toy screwdriver on the ground.

Kara must have thrown it. Jak thought and rolled his eyes. He picked up the tiny toy and started to go into the palace when something caught his eye. Far in the distance he saw the specter. Standing there. Staring at him.

He grabbed his gun and ran toward her. Someone crossed between them and she disappeared. Skidding to a stop he cast glares in all directions. Nothing. Jak growled to himself and almost threw down his gun in frustration. Still on high alert, he glared around again but still nothing. He snorted out his frustration and the breath he had been holding, he put his gun away. Jak walked to the palace, gave his infant daughter back her discarded toy, and walked back home to Keira.

As Keira and Jak settled in for their first night of real sleep since Kara was born Jak felt a sense of dread. He just knew the dream would come...if only if gave some real evidence on who the hell he was supposed to find.

Jak closed his eyes and sure enough the dream came to him.

"Mar…" The voice whispered.

"Find her Mar." The voice whispered again. "Find her."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you feel so inclined to do so!**


	2. Kara

**All characters go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Jak's hair had started to turn white, like Damos' had, and Kara just had to point this out every time they came to visit her. They were celebrating Kara finally beating her father at hover board racing. Jak was sharing a drink with Daxter when Kara came up to, customarily, make fun of his lightening mane. She danced around her father. "Come on, old man." She shook out her long blue, green, and gold mane. "Meet me on the track again?"

Daxter hadn't started to grey yet, understandable because it's questionable if precursors can even grow old. "Cocky now that we are 14, aren't we?"

Jak finished his drink. "Trust me, Kid. I won more races than you've competed in before you were even thought of."

Kara smiled and sat down on the bar right next to Daxter. "When can I come back to live with you guys?" She kicked her feet. "Grandpa won't shut up about eco."

Jak shrugged. "Don't know. How are your eco channeling lessons going?"

Kara pouted, pushed her chin into her chest and looked away from her father. "Good, I guess."

Daxter licked the foam off his drink. "Samos said they're really difficult for you." Jak nearly smacked Daxter upside the head but stopped when Daxter flinched. "But...uh…" Daxter recovered, "I'm sure you'll get it. Your Dad is a master at channeling eco."

Kara smiled big back at her father. "Sure, until it kicks in I'll give it my best shot." She jumped off the bar, kissed her father on the cheek and rushed over to her mother.

Jak sighed. "Good job, Dax."

Daxter frowned and spread his arms. "What?"

Torn fell into the seat next to Jak. He nearly chugged his drink before addressing Jak and Daxter. "Hey boys."

"Torn." The other two acknowledged him.

"Any news on your search, Jak?" Torn glanced a him.

Jak pushed the glass away from him so Daxter could get him another. "Still the same. Haven't gotten anything in years."

Daxter did get Jak another drink and then offered. "Not that Keira is letting him get any sleep to get anymore dreams about someone else." He purred and lifted his eyebrows several times.

Jak knocked Daxter off the bar, much to Daxter's protest, and looked at Torn. "You think you and Ashelin could help?" He faced Torn and wrapped his hand around his own drink. "I know it's not much to go off of."

Torn shrugged. "We could try. No promises."

Daxter jumped back onto the bar. "Anything could help. This is Jak we're talking about, he isn't any detective." Daxter just missed being knocked off the bar again.

Keira came sauntering up to the party and put her hand on Jak's shoulder. "Kara seems to have in her mind that you two are having a rematch later Jak. I wonder where she got that idea." She smiled and leaned a little on Jak.

"She came up with that idea on her own." Jak stated before taking a drink. "I wouldn't want to spoil her victory so soon."

Ashelin came up behind Torn and lean on the bar behind him. "Knowing Jak he probably let her win."

Jak point a finger at Ashelin. "Beat me fair and square. The student has surpassed the teacher."

Tess walked up the bar up to Daxter, who grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Ashelin, when are you and Torn going to start a family?" Torn immediately started choking on his drink and coughing up a lung.

Ashelin smirked and crossed her arms. "I don't think so. We have too much on our plate right now to think of even thinking about starting a family." She smacked Torn across the back to stop his coughing. "Plus this tough guy doesn't strike me as the 'Fatherly' type."

Kara suddenly appeared behind the bar. "Come on! I need some cousins, or some younger siblings." She flashed big and innocent eyes to Tess, Daxter, Keira, and Jak.

Jak smirked. "You're in no place to make demands." He finished his drink and slammed it down on the bar. "Not until we do that rematch you've been demanding." He stood as everyone else just watched. Almost everyone because Daxter started kissing Tess.

Kara jumped up and cheered. "Alright." She froze when Jak held up a finger.

"But," Jak started. "No complaining when I beat you."

Kara smirked. "Fat chance of beating me, old timer." She hurdled over the bar and raced back to the track to get in some practice laps before her father got there.

Daxter commented. "Such energy, reminds me of someone I know."

Tess smiled and grabbed Daxter's face. "Honey-bear, why don't we have a baby?"

Daxter freed his face from her grasp. "Tess, baby, why don't we talk about this?"

A hooded figure entered the bar. A low female voice came out. "Excuse me, I'm new to this city. I need help finding someone." Jak turned toward this figure and the blue specter was standing directly next to her. When the hood came down it was a blonde haired blue eyed woman with dreadlocks braided with leather beads. "It seems though I already have."

Torn's voice was horse but he spoke up. "Is that?"

Jak nodded. "I've been looking for you." He grimaced. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled and nodded her head. "My name is Ember. I've been looking all over for you, sir. Apparently you need me." She looked directly at the blue specter and nodded to it. The specter disappeared within this Ember woman, causing her to shutter.

Jak questioned her with a look but Ember just locked eyes with him and pulled a small amulet out of her pocket. The Seal to the House of Mar. "I believe you and I have a lot to talk about...Mar."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined.**


	3. Ember

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Jak tried to get the Seal from Ember but she continued to hold it out of Jak's reach. "Where did you get that?" He scowled.

Ember frowned and put the Seal away. "The same place you got yours." She crossed her arms and leaned onto one leg. "Plus every time I threw it away she'd just give it back to me."

Jak raised an eyebrow. "She?"

Ember sighed. "You know…" Ember tapped her sternum. "She?"

Ashlin pulled a gun on Ember, much to Daxter's protest because it's in his bar, and shoved it to Ember's nose. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

Ember looked at Jak, not really fazed by the barrel of a gun being in her face. "They've never seen her, have they?" Jak gave only a shrug in response. Ember rolled her eyes. "Right." She pushed Ashlin's gun out of her face and sat down on the ground. "Excuse me." She touched her sternum with both hands, swept her hands out in a wide arch and sure enough out of her sternum came the specter.

Everyone but Jak and Ember backed away from the ghostly female. Ember stood back up and nodded toward the specter. "She." The specter watched Ember intensely. "She's been watching out for me and she led me to you, Mar." Ember sighed and looked at Jak. "And every time I tired to get rid of this damn seal I'd just find it in my pocket again."

Keira walked up and gently stood behind Jak. "His name isn't Mar. It's Jak."

Ember looked to Jak and Keira, sadness in her eyes. "I know you don't remember me, Veger told me you wouldn't. I know your new name."

Jak groaned. "Who are you?"

Ember just brought the specter back into herself and removed her cloak. "Such a hard question." She brought out the seal again just to look at it. "You mean who I used to be." Everyone watched this young woman just stare at the little amulet. Ember's eyes hardened. "Mother told me to never wear the amulet again. She didn't want what happened to you to happen to me too."

Keira reached out to touch Ember but the young woman back away sharply. "You don't mean?"

Ember looked Jak in the eye and frowned deeply. "Mar...Jak. I'm your sister, Ember." She held out the amulet in Jak's face. "Mother ripped this amulet off from around my neck, to protect me when she could no longer protect you. When Veger took you Mother and Father were broken, then Praxis overthrew and banished Father." Ember calmed and lowered the amulet. "I tried to stop Veger from taking you...I didn't know his name at the time but he said that if I told anyone who took you he would come after me too."

Jak sighed. "Why?"

Ember looked away. "He wanted you. Not me." She threw the amulet on the ground and it skidded across the floor. "I couldn't do anything. I was only 6, and of course a grown man would overpower a 6 year old girl." Ember sighed. "Mother died in the coop, Father was banished, you were missing, and I was redundant."

Jak reach out for Ember just as Keira had but Ember back away again. "Why didn't Father go looking for you?"

Ember shrugged. "You were the heir. I was an accessory."

Ashlin crossed her arms. "How can we be sure you are who you say you are?"

Ember looked at Ashlin. "Baron Praxis' daughter. I remember you." Ember reached into her pocket and pulled out the amulet. She showed this amulet to Ashlin. "Like I said, I can't get rid of this amulet even if I tried." Ember put the amulet away again. "Your father never let me play with you. You were alone on most days if not all of them. You looked out the window a lot."

Ashlin clammed up and went back to Torn. "Never mind." She grumbled.

Ember looked back at Jak. "I knew Father would go looking for you." She smiled. "He's a tough guy but...he'd move heaven and earth you find you."

Jak frowned. "Ember, I have something to tell you too."

Keira gasped. "Kara!" Everyone turned to her. "Jak, you and Kara are supposed to be having a rematch."

Ember nodded. "It's okay. Tell me on the way."

The party moved to the stadium to watch father and daughter race again. Along the way Jak tells Ember what happened to their father after his exile, Spargus, and his death. He watched her reactions, gauging his belief in her. He finally finished the story once they were at the stadium. Jak asked Ember how she was.

Ember frowned, her head down. "I'm….okay I guess." She watched her feet as they walked. "I think I knew in a way, I just had that feeling, you know?" Ember nodded. "But I'm happy someone was with him when he died." She touched her pocket. "Happy….that he wasn't….alone."

Jak looked at her face, there was something behind her eyes he couldn't name. He didn't get to look long before he was tackled by a multicolor haired daughter.

Kara smiled at her father. "Finally you got here!" She went to her vehicle. "I'm definitely beating you, how long it took you to get here."

Jak scoffed and smirked. "I won't go easy on you, Kid. Don't go crying for your mother when I beat you." He went to his vehicle.

Ember waved and joined the others in the stands, the only on to sit next to her was Keira. Ashelin and Torn sat the farthest away from her.

Kara looked at her father before jumping onto her bike. "Who was that woman, Dad?"

Jak smiled. "Worry about me. I'll show you how to win."

Kara started off toward the starting line. "Think again, old man." Jak smirked and followed behind her. The race took off, Jak was in the lead for a couple of laps. Kara steadily took over the lead for a few laps, but when the last lap came Jak was in the lead.

Ember stood up next to Keira, who had been jointly cheering for whoever had the lead at the time. Ember scanned the track. "Something is wrong." Jak and Kara were coming into the third turn when a eco carrier pulled out in front of them. Jak was able to clear the carrier but Kara was in a crash collision course with it.

Ember harnessed her power, her body collapsed to the ground. Her soul raising up and making a beeline right for Kara. Ember's soul swooped down and grabbed Kara right before vehicle met eco. Jak immediately turned around to see his daughter being gently dropped off at the side of the track by a light and ethereal Ember. Ember and Jak met eyes for a moment before Ember faded away to leave Kara staring at the nothingness left behind.

When Jak came close to Kara he jumped off and ran to the kid to make sure she was alright. Keira took slightly longer running from the stands. In the stands Ember's body gasped for air and came to. She laid on the ground until Tess tried to help her up. Ashelin and Torn questioned Ember on what the hell she just did while Tess and Daxter joined Keira and Jak on the track.

Kara had to swat of the adults. "I'm fine. Please!" She held out her arms so her parents had to stop 'swarming' her. "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

Jak crossed his arms and looked at his daugher in scorn. "You almost weren't. You need more practice, Kara."

Kara wilted. "I know." For a moment she kept her head down but she lifted it again to look at the stands. "But….how did she save me? Who is that woman?"

The group looked to the stands to see Ember sitting down, icing her head, and Torn and Ashelin almost interrogating her.

Daxter looked at Kara and held out his arms like a zombie. "Kid, that's your weird Aunt." Tess gently hit his arms and shook her head.

Kara blinked and looked at her father. "My what?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think.


	4. Ashelin

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ashelin and Torn took Ember to the palace so Samos could look at her head, Kara was filled in on the way back. Keira and Jak sat in the front while Kara, Daxter, and Tess shared the backseat. Keira did most of the talking.

When she was finished Kara looked at her father and quietly asked, "Do you trust her Dad?"

Jak glanced back at Kara for a moment. "I wish I knew, kid." The rest of the ride was almost silent; almost because Tess and Daxter were having the 'baby' conversation that no one else wanted to hear or think about. They arrived at the palace and most of the occupants of the car were glad to get out.

The group went in and joined up with the rest in what used to be the throne room. Ember's eyes circled the room, frowning and small tears in her eyes. Jak came up behind her and touched her shoulder. She looked at him and rubbed her eyes. "Mother tried so hard to make this room so cheerful. We were at war when Father replaced Grandfather on the throne but…" She sniffled. "Mother, though frugal she was, tried to make this a throne room to be proud of." Ember gently swept her arm across the room to the dark walls and lack of decoration. "It was never like this." She laughed though tears ran down her face. "Mother would hate it."

Jak smiled coolly. "What would be the first thing to go?"

Ember smiled. "This rug." She pointed down at the single red rug running the entire length of the room. "Too plain, I think. She'd want something...not so blood red." She knelt down and felt the rug itself. "With only a little golden thread running down the edges. Enough to be ornate but not enough that people could trip and rip it up."

Ashelin and Torn just watched this display and looked at each other. Keira and Samos were discussing Kara's lessons and when Kara had time to go to her mother's garage to learn to perform her own tune ups. Kara was trying to eavesdrop.

A brown haired boy entered the room and Kara perked to attention, smoothing out her hair and fixing the belt on her waist. The boy kept his head down but spoke clear and crisp. "Mother, I have those reports you asked for."

"Mother?!" Daxter screeched. Ashelin stared him down with daggers in her eyes.

Torn spoke up. "Asher. Leave." He crossed his arms and looked down on his son.

Asher finally looked up. He blinked a few times. "Of course, Father. I didn't realize we had guests." He bowed studiously to his mother and father, turned around, flashed a smirk at Kara, then left.

The silence was thick for a moment.

"Mother?!" Daxter exclaimed again. "He called you mother!" He pointed at Ashelin.

Ashelin frowned. "What about it?" She spoke through her teeth.

Keira leaned on one leg and crossed her arms. "How long did you think you could hide a child?"

Kara smiled and pulled at her hair. "He's almost 16…" She swooned to herself.

Ember shrugged. "Apparently almost 16 years." She mumbled to herself. "I can see why though."

Jak turned to Ember to question her. "What do you mean?"

Ember shrugged again. "You have to be tough to run this city. Coming off as a maternal force won't help protect you from you enemies." She extended a hand to Jak. "The Public didn't know you were born until you were over two months old. Mother told me she made no public appearances when she was pregnant with you or I." Ember looked to Ashelin and Torn. "I will say though, 16 years is quite impressive the feat."

Tess spoke up. "You guys said you weren't ready to start a family. You started one before Jak and Keira." She pouted and cuddled up to Daxter.

"Family is such a strong word." Asher's voice echoed off the walls. The teenager walked up to the group and kept his reports close to his chest.

Torn grumbled and scolded his son. "Asher, I told you to leave."

Asher looked up at his father. "I am, but in a moment." This did not improve Torn's mood. "I've decided to leave the palace and live with Kara and her family."

Kara jumped up. "Asher, I live in the palace." She was excited for a moment before catching the eyes of her mother and father.

Keira spoke up. "Kara you get to come home. Your father found who he has been looking for." She looked at Jak. "Right, Jak?"

Jak looked at Ember, who smiled back at him. He nodded.

Kara clapped her hands together. "Asher can stay with us?" She tried to not look too hopeful.

Jak looked to Ashelin and Torn. Ashelin scowled and turned away. Torn stood statue still and stared at Jak.

Jak turned to Asher. "Temporarily."

Kara cheered and jumped around. "Yay! Asher can stay in my room."

"No." Said Jak, Keira, Ember, and Samos. None of the adults mentioned looked very pleased with young Kara.

"Aw…" Kara wilted. She perked up a moment later running to Asher, grabbing his sleeve and exclaiming that they were going to pack up Asher's things. Samos followed to make sure they don't pack absolutely everything Asher owns.

Ashelin stormed out of the room and slamming many doors behind her. Torn sighed and stayed behind. "They won't be speaking for a while." He walked up to Ember. "Answer me this: why are you in Haven City?"

Ember shrugged one shoulder. "To find my beloved baby brother. Who is all grown up now." She smiled.

Torn continued. "Are you or are you not after the throne of Haven City?"

Ember's smile got bigger. "Nope."

Jak turned to her. "What?"

Ember shrugged. "Prepare to be amazed but I'm not after the throne."

Torn backed off some but still looked pissed. "Why not?"

Ember sighed and shook her head. "It was never mine. Never was, never will be." She pointed at Jak. "Rulership in Haven City normally follows from father to son. Me being daughter, I'm ineligible." Ember shrugged. "I knew I'd never be ruler of Haven City and, honestly, I'm okay with that." She gestured all around them. "Technically all of this is in the birthright of…" she pointed at Jak "Mar."

Jak thought for a moment before returning with, "Then what do you want?"

Ember smirked. "Honestly?" She straightened up. "To follow in the footsteps of my father, King Damas of Spargus." Ember put her hands on her hips. "The Legacy of Mar isn't mine, so I'd rather have a legacy I can claim. The legacy of my father."

Keira frowned. "Spargus is a rough place to be. Plus you need to be exiled to even get there."

Ember looked at Torn. "We may know someone who'd be very willing to exile me." Torn gave her a look. Ember laughed. "I know you don't trust me, don't lie."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined!**

Greetings, tis I. I wanted to take a bit and really thank you the reader for reading my little story here. It's been a very long time since I've written a story for FF and I've never written a story for my oldest obsession (Jak and Daxter games) before this one.

So as a special little treat, a small inside on the story: When my dad was first playing Jak 3, way back at the original, when you first meet Damas that was the moment I created Ember. She's been roaming around in my head for so long so I have a much easier time with her than I do the original characters or Kara and Asher. You see, I made Ember because Damas seemed lonely to me so I made him a daughter so that even in exile, he did have to be alone. Cheesy, I know, but I was a kindhearted child. Then I find out about Damas and Jak and I went "(*curse*), I made a sister for Jak." Even when I first made her something within me made her blond.

Also Kara and Asher were not originals, they've gone through some alterations. Kara (the energetic and playfully competitive kid she is) was originally Jina (brooding and obsessed with living up to her father's name). It wasn't until the writing of this story that Jina became Kara, I knew Jina's character needed revisions but I decided to let Kara get more of her mother in her like Jina got more of her father.

Asher was originally a pair of twin boys, their original names escape me at this moment. I remember though the two boys were mechanics, basically like Keira, and they were prodigies. Much to the annoyance of their father because their favorite pass time was pulling pranks. So I put them together, made them more serious and made them into Asher.

Alright, there is plenty more in store. The next chapter is about Asher, so get ready to get into the mind of a teenage boy.

On second thought maybe not lol.

Again thank you for reading. Please leave a review I'd love to know your thoughts and opinions! Bye!


	5. Asher

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Asher sat in Kara's old room peacefully and reading a digital book at the new desk that was put in for him. He felt eyes on him and he turned to the doorway to see Kara about to knock. Kara glanced at her lifted fist, blushed, and quickly smiled hiding her fist behind her back. "Hey, Asher, we're going to see my aunt off day." She pulled a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Do you, you know, what to come?"

"No thank you." Asher returned to his book.

Kara entered his room with one big stride. "Your mom isn't coming." She singsonged.

Asher was quiet for a moment to consider this before answering. "No thank you, Kara."

Kara groaned and sat on his bed. "Come on, Asher. You have got to get out of this house." She smiled. "You could spend time with me," realizing what she said Kara added quickly, "or...study the desert outside Haven's walls."

Asher sighed. "A real learning experience as we leave your aunt in it." He kept reading, much to Kara's annoyance, but he loved to annoy her. "Really, Kara, I'm fine. I don't need a field trip to drop off your aunt in a desolate wasteland in the hope that she will find Spargus, be able to join the city, and raise to be the ruler of it."

Kara frowned. "Just please come, Asher." She folded her hands and almost shoved them in his face. "Please. Don't leave me with my parents, aunt, and grandfather." Kara gave her best pout. "I need someone to talk to besides the adults in my life. They think they know what's best for me."

"Still no, Kara." He replied. The desert is hot and Asher didn't feel like leaving a defenseless woman to her possible death. Plus if his mother wouldn't be there to read Ember her last rights, his father would be. He didn't feel like dealing with his father anytime soon.

Kara groaned and turned her head away so Asher couldn't see her face of annoyance. Asher had to try hard to not smile in amusement.

"Asher, just forget it." Kara huffed. "It's not like I…" Her sentence drifted and she stomped her way to the next room.

Asher rolled his eyes and smiled. "Kara." He called after her. "Kara, I'll go."

Kara reappeared at his door with a smile. "Really?"

Asher nodded to her and smiled. "Just as long as I don't have to talk to my dad."

Kara cheered for a moment before she looked at Asher, blushed, and put her arms down. "Okay. I'll go tell my dad." She smiled. "You better get ready, we'll be going soon." She disappeared behind the wall and continue her cheer silently before running off to tell her father the good news.

Asher smiled to himself and continued reading. His normal Haven City clothes would do, right? It turns out, no. The desert is quite warmer than Haven City. He was trying not to sweat too much sitting next to Kara, and everyone was rather calm considering what they were doing.

Ember, though Asher had met her briefly before she was imprisoned in the jail by his mother she didn't seem very much like Jak at all as he had heard of him.

Jak also grew up in the past and his sister grew up in the present. Ember didn't even have some green in her hair unless you looked at it for a long time, Asher knows this because he got caught staring at Ember's hair by his father. Torn knew to talk to his son so soon after "running away from home" was a poor decision. Asher was like his mother in that way, he would do what he wanted and there was very little to chance that Torn could get him to change his mind.

Also, Jak had told Torn that Asher did not under circumstance want to talk to him. Not that Jak actually had to tell him, but Jak is Jak.

Kara kept chattering away at Asher aimlessly, he only felt a little bad that he wasn't paying attention, but his attention felt better suited elsewhere. Samos, formerly The Shadow, was talking to Ember about how if she and Jak were found together they would have been sent to the past together. But apparently, Veger didn't know that Ember could manipulate eco like Jak.

Asher, as someone who was hopeless when it came to eco, felt somewhat jealous of Kara. She could manipulate eco, minimally, but her father and aunt were naturals. How must Kara feel? To be directly linked to such a strong line of eco manipulators, her grandfather being even a sage of green eco, but not even be proficient at it?

He was too much inside his own mind, he hadn't been paying attention. When he noticed that the transport was landing, he saw a new face come across Ember. Determination, fear, and maybe excitement. Everyone but Kara and him exited the transport, he was warm enough in the air-conditioned transport and Kara kept herself attached to his hip.

Ember walked the furthest into the desert, no food or water packed as under her banishment. She looked back and even waved goodbye to Kara, possibly himself but he wouldn't know why Ember would say goodbye to him.

Jak gave something to Ember and they nodded to each other. Not very touchy-feely, that seemed to be Keira because Keira hugged Ember. Samos only just wished her luck and that she should follow the path of her ancestors. Father read Ember her last rites and slammed the book closed. It was final. Ember was banished and left in the desert to die.

Whatever happened to her now wasn't Haven City's problem. That it would be their problem if it just so happened that she wasn't banished and died in the desert.

There was a sudden jolt that knocked Asher and Kara off kilter. The transport was starting up and taking off. Ember was the first to notice as she was facing the transport. She said something and started taking off for the transport, Jak and Torn following quickly behind. They were just barely able to catch the door as it was closing but all three lost their grips on the smooth surface and slipped off the door.

Kara almost jumped out the door, a drop that would break her ankles, but Asher kept her inside. The inside carriage was still so loud but Kara still beat on the door and cried.

"Daddy!" Kara wept and beat the door with her fists. "Mom! Grandpa!"

A blue figure quickly flew through the door, making Kara fall into Asher. It looked just like Ember. "I'm quickly reaching my tether." Blue Ember said, and she tore her gaze directly to Kara and Asher. "Kara, your father is going to find you. Asher, your father wants to stay safe." Her form flickered. "Everyone is coming with me to Spargus, once there transport will be secured. Your fathers will find you as soon as they can."

Kara nodded. "Thanks, Aunt Ember. Tell my Dad we're okay."

Ember nodded and faded away. Kara took one calm breath before sobbing again. Asher just held her under his arm, because he didn't know what to do. Kara looked up at Asher before tackling him in a hug. "Asher...what's going to happen to us?"

Asher sighed and straightened up. "I don't know for sure Kara. But I know that we'll be fine." Kara breathed easier for a while before Asher realized she had cried herself to exhaustion. He sat them both on the floor and just waited until he too fell asleep.

Ember came to surrounded by everyone, no one waited for her consciousness to fully reconnect with her before they started asking questions. Where were they? What happened? Are they okay? Are they hurt?

She rubbed her hands together, they stung. Keira helped her up and she answered the questions, though the ones she could recall. "They went passed my tether point, I couldn't stay with them the whole time. They are fine, no injuries. Kara's upset, naturally, but she said they are fine."

Jak growled and his eyes turned black for a moment. Keira put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a moment before turning toward where he remembered the city to be. "Let's move."

Ember followed behind her brother. "When I said I wish you could come with me I didn't really mean it." Keira clung to Jak's arm but held Ember's hand.

Torn's communicator started ringing. He stopped only to answer it. Ashelin.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"We're stuck in the desert," Torn answered.

"What?" Ashelin's voice dripped venom.

Torn looked at the group for a moment. "Transport left without us. Asher and Kara were inside. We tried to get to them."

Ashelin growled. "Excuse me?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

Things are heating up for our heroes. What will happen next? The next installment is coming soon!


	6. Separated

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Daxter and Tess were decorating the Naughty Ottsel when the group returned, several hours later than they were supposed to arrive back also with missing a few key members. Tess was the first to notice. "Hey, where's Kara, Asher, Torn and Jak?" She asked Keira and Samos.

Samos placed a hand on Keira's arm. "Our party was intercepted. Kara and Asher were taken." He nodded to Tess. "Jak and Torn refused to leave the desert until they could find the children."

Keira looked around at the decorations. "Tess, what is all this?"

Daxter answered from behind the bar. "It's called a party. We have something to celebrate."

Tess scampered back to Daxter. "Maybe we should put it off." She stopped Daxter from hanging up another set of streamers. "Until Torn and Jak find Asher and Kara."

Daxter looked at Keira and Samos, frowning. "I set all this up for nothing?" He tore down some already hung up streamers.

Tess followed him as he huffed down the bar. "Just for now. I'm sure Torn and Jak will be back soon."

Keira raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are we celebrating?"

Daxter smiled and puffed out his 'muscles'. "Just my latest and greatest achievement to date." Tess quickly shut his mouth and pushed him off the bar.

Tess smiled. "It's a surprise." She giggled. "I have to check on my whisker-puss." She jumped back behind the bar.

Keira smiled for a moment before turning to her father. "Daddy? Do you think that they'll find them?"

Samos shook his head. "We can never know for sure until they have found them."

Keira nodded her head, grim and sad. "I hope you're right Daddy."

* * *

Somewhere far off Asher felt his head stop swaying from the movement of the transport. Kara was still asleep, Asher kept her close and kept his eyes open only a sliver to see what or who was going to come and get them. The door opened and two forms came in walked up to Asher and Kara. "This them, Soph?" A male voice came from the taller form.

"No doubt, Nic." The shorter and female form knelt down to Asher's face. Her face went into the light as Asher saw her delicate features and blue eyes is where her beauty ended. Instead of hair, she had tattoos of red and purple flames. "Let's get them somewhere secure before the transport reboots and goes back to Haven City. I'll get her, you get him."

Asher tried to be limp and 'unconscious' as this 'Nic' picked him up and started to carry him off. He watched in vain as the transport that had taken them there quickly left. The door the transport left out of opened up to a skyline he didn't know. That wasn't reassuring.

Nic readjusted Asher on his shoulder. "I get to do all the heavy lifting around here."

Soph laughed. "There is a reason why I'm in charge Nic." She carried Kara bridal style and then laid her on a metal slab. "I could have had you carry both of them. But we need this one without any head injuries." Soph smiled. "And I'm a nice sister." She secured down Kara's hands and feet, then she pulled out a big syringe. "I wonder what this will do to little miss here."

Just as she was about to plunge the syringe into Kara's gut Asher kicked Nic in the face. Nic dropped him and covered his face with his hands. "Don't touch her!"

Soph blinked and glanced up from what she was doing. "Nic. If you please."

Asher's foot got caught by Nic, pulled back across the floor, Asher and Nic scuffled on the floor. Asher finally got to see what Nic looked like, a big blond guy built like a brick house. Nic grabbed Asher's face with one hand and forced Asher's head into the floor. Asher's world turned dark but he still could hear Kara's scream.

* * *

Jak and Torn tracked down to where they lost the transport, or specifically where they fell off it. There was nothing there to indicate where it had gone, naturally because they're in a desert. As they were looking around the transport flew overhead and landed past them about 600 ft. The men exchanged a look before drawing their weapons and advanced on the transport.

They came around the opening to see that it was empty. Torn threw down his gun in frustration, Jak frowned deeply and just about turned dark. Jak looked at Torn, "Any chance this could take us to the kids?"

Torn shrugged. "One way to find out."

The men gathered up their things and took the transport. Sure enough, they ended up in Haven City. Jak glanced at Torn. "How much do you want to bet they aren't in the city?"

Torn grunted. "That if Ashelin finds out we didn't find them we'll be banished to the Wasteland with Ember."

Jak rubbed his temple. "Keira's going to be heartbroken." He and Torn glanced at each other. "We start out again tomorrow morning. We're going to find them, even if it kills us."

Torn nodded. "Hell yes."

* * *

In Spargus Ember finally received a special audience with King Sig. She smiled as she bowed to him. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

Sig looked down at her skeptically. "Your Highness isn't needed." He stood up from the throne. "I'm not much of a highness."

Ember stood and still smiled. "King Damas is worthy of such a successor as you. He would be proud." She gestured to all around her. "Spargus is a beacon in a bleak environment, and I plan to help make it bigger and better."

Sig laughed. "Prove yourself to us and you just might."

Ember glanced at the floor and smiled to herself. "I plan to make my father proud. Today starts the Legacy of Damas."

* * *

Wherever Kara and Asher are, Asher came to in a small box of iron bars. Asher's head hurt like hell but he couldn't see Soph or Nic anywhere. He pushed himself up to see Kara still laying on the slab, shivering and sweating in her sleep.

"Kara..." his voice came out as a whisper. "Hang on Kara."

A gruff voice came out behind Asher. "Don't count on it."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **So...many...plotlines...**


	7. Soph and Nic

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _Mother tried to keep me out of the family business._ Sophia thought. _She wouldn't like how I rose to the top of the pile._ The young woman walked down the middle of the hallway, her younger brother Nicholas following closely behind. The name the people whispered when she passed made her smile. "Mizo." They whispered to each other and ran to get out of her way.

 _Giving me such a cute name._ Sophia reflected. _If Mother hadn't died of grief after Father died, I'd kill her myself._ Her father had hidden his tattoos but Sophia loved them, it made her feel close to him.

Nicholas looked down at his sister. He knew not to call her Sophia, the first time he called her that she made him get staples. And every time after that. They were going to a family meeting, which was supposed to be a private affair but Soph just loved public appearances as Mizo.

She was in an especially good mood with their latest catch. Asher Praxis and Kara Hagai. Soph never told Nicholas what she planned to do to them, but that was Soph's way of working.

When they finally made it to the meeting they were late but no one dared scold Sophia or Nicholas since Sophia became boss and Nicholas was her muscle. Sophia took the place of honor at the head of the table, Nicholas standing behind her. Every time she sat there Nicholas noticed her wide smile, it reminded him of a cartoon animal happy with its prey.

Their uncle didn't care who was boss though. "Mizo." He acknowledged Sophia. "Nic." He acknowledged Nicholas. "It's that time of year again."

Sophia sighed. "Yes, Father's memorial is coming up." She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hand.

"And Mother's," Nicholas spoke up but Sophia waved him off.

Sophia looked at her nails like she would rather be doing anything else. "I'm too busy this year to plan it." She looked around the room at their extended family. "June." She pointed out their cousin. "You plan it this year."

June, who was a few years younger than the twins, was pushed forward by her mother. "Um…Y-Yes Mizo." The little brunette bowed to her cousin and took the list of things needed for the service.

Sophia leaned against the table. "Oh and June." Her smile dissolved to a scowl. "Don't disappoint me."

June nodded vigorously. "Yes, Mizo." She ran back to her mother and looked extensively at the list.

Sophia's good mood restored, everyone in the room took a deep breath. Until their uncle had the gall to mention the Krew family. Rayn and her son Rian were a sore spot in Sophia's side since they took over Kras City. One of their other uncles made the mistake of suggesting that Sophia and Rian could get married to take control over the entire city.

That uncle "mysteriously" died before the next family meeting and that idea died with him.

"Rian does not respect our boundaries." One family member commented. "He is seen in our section of the city on multiple occasions."

Sophia was quiet for a moment before a smile broke out wide on her face. "Don't worry, dear family. I don't think we'll have to deal with Rian Krew for quite a while." She folded her hands in front of her face and she looked out on her family, still smiling. "We just need to eliminate his mother. Rayn Krew doesn't know it but her days are numbered."

Nicholas knew exactly what his sister was planning but kept silent. "And Rian?"

Sophia glanced at her brother for a moment. "Taken care of, baby brother." She giggled. "All taken care of."

Asher held his head and sat up in his box. "Who are you?"

The figure moved so Asher could see his face. "Rian Krew. Pleased to make your acquaintance." His skin was olive, dark eyes, and a mess of black hair.

Asher frowned. "Heir to the Krew crime family?"

"Yeah." Rian laid back down in his metal box.

Asher stuck up his nose at his unwanted companion. "I know enough about you." He ignored Rian and turned to Kara. "Kara!" He called. "Kara, wake up!"

Kara still laid on the slab, nearly comatose. Sweating and shivering she wasn't any closer to answering Asher's calls. Her fingertips were starting to turn blue.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Rian asked.

"Shut up," Asher replied. He tried to reach through the bars to get to Kara. "Kara, please." Asher nearly pulled his shoulder out of its socket. "Kara, your Dad is going to kill me." He thought for a moment. "My Dad is going to kill me."

Rian sighed. "If you don't die in here."

Asher would have thrown something at Rian if he had anything. "Do you know how to shut up?"

The door opened up and 'Soph' came in all cheery and nearly skipping. Asher immediately got to the opposite edge of the cage. Soph smiled and clapped her hands together. "Kara, Kara, Kara. You don't look so well." She grabbed another large syringe. "Time for your medicine, dear." She giggled as she forced the needle into Kara's abdominal wall.

Asher couldn't take the screaming, he covered his ears and glared down Soph the entire slow process of pushing down the syringe plunger. Soph apparently noticed because she called in the wall to take care of Asher. Nic grabbed one of Asher's hands, pulled it outside the cage and smashed Asher's fingers under his boot. Kara's screams were matched with Asher's until Asher could get his hand back and see the damage done to his hand.

Asher felt like a trapped animal, he glared down Soph and Nic. He cradled his hand and kept his mouth shut.

After she was done screaming Kara woke up from her delirium. Her eyes darted around the room, her vision was foggy but she knew someone was standing over her. It was hard to catch her breath, her lungs felt like they were chugging through cement. "Get…the hell…away…from me." She managed.

A big shadow across the room spoke up. "Soph, she might be stronger than we thought."

"Sh, Nic." The form above her spoke and waved her hand at him. "She's got some spunk in her." The form turned away and joined the other. "How many more do you think she'll last?"

Asher's voice came out of the haze. "Kara, stay strong and you can beat this."

The smaller form pointed toward Asher's voice. Kara pushed against her restraints but they held fast, Asher's cry of pain gave Kara new energy but she was still too weak to break the bonds.

Kara tried to fight off the sleep that was settling in her. She was so tired but she needed to get out of this. She pushed against the restraints for what felt like hours. Every time she felt like giving up a strange voice told her to keep going.

Rian stood up in his cage and held onto the bars in front of him. "Kara," he said the name he had heard so many times, "you have to keep fighting. Get out of here."

He could see she was giving it everything she had in her weakened state. Rian wouldn't say he earned his place in this dungeon but he wouldn't stand for the experimentation on an innocent girl. Mizo had her own plans for him, not that she would tell him. But Kara, a strange girl from outside Kras City, had no place in this fight. Mizo and her muscle left after Kara's struggle got boring, and her guy friend received another head injury so it was only Kara and Rian now.

"Keep going, Kara." Rian reestablished. "You can beat this, you just have to keep going."

Rian watched as Kara's bloodshot blue eyes turned black and her nose and eyebrows turned grey. Kara's left wrist turned grey and broke through the bond on it. Just the one but it was a start.

Rian nodded. "One down, Kara." He told her. "Three more then you're free."

This went on for the most of the night Kara was more than exhausted but Rian would only let her rest a little bit. Rian didn't know when Mizo was coming back, he was determined to get Kara and Other Guy out of here before that happened. When the last burst of energy broke Kara's last bond Rian got her to pull herself off the slab and open Other Guy's cage.

Somehow Kara was able to bend the bars and pull Asher out the opening she made. The voice told her to go home but she didn't know how. She didn't know how they had gotten there in the first place. Her brain worked through the fog to remember the transport that had brought them there. If it was still there, (but where was there?), she and Asher could get out and go back home.

Asher came to with his head pounding but in Kara's arms. His opening to Rian Krew telling them to get out of there. Go home.

Asher luckily remembered the way back to the transport but the rest was foggy. Rian's voice cut through the fog in Asher mind. Go. Home. Kara leaned on Asher and Asher leaned on Kara and together they made it back to the transport area. Luckily there was a transport there, and Asher used the last of his strength to get them inside. The doors closed and the transport took off with them inside, Asher knew he never wanted to go back to that place again.

Soph smiled and watched the transport take off and head back toward Haven City. Nicholas thought his sister would be furious but her smile troubled him. Soph waved to the transport. "Go home to Daddy-kins little girl." She giggled and danced around.

Nicholas nodded but kept quiet, best not to ruin her good mood.

The transport made its way to the desert, through the beginnings of a sandstorm. A woman stood in the whipping winds and flying sands to meet the transport, hopefully carrying her brother and his "friend" but it opened up to two kids laying on the floor. She packed them up into her vehicle and raced back to Spargus.

The Wastelanders grumbled about her bringing these two into the city but Ember told them to clam up. The girl is Mar's daughter. King Damas's granddaughter. Ember found them two beds, treated Asher's head and hand and gave Kara a cold compress on her forehead. To combat the fever she was developing.

Sig came into the room Ember was treating them in. "Jak's not going to like this."

"I'm doing my best." Ember put her hands on her hips. "I don't have a full medical staff. There is just me."

Sig frowned. "I'm going to Haven. You stay here to keep the Wastelanders at bay."

Ember saluted and tended to a groaning Asher. She propped him up and gave him some water, they didn't have any medicine so they had to with that they had.

Sig cast a glance at Kara, who sleep fitfully, before leaving Spargus. He took the transport to Haven, he was about to leave the transport and others were entering the transport. He recognized them. "Hello, Cherries." Sig greeted them.

Jak grinned for the first time in a few days "Sig." Jak greeted him with a handshake. Behind Jak followed Torn. Sig surmised that they were about to go on their sixth search of the desert in three days. "Anything notable in the desert?"

Sig turned serious. "A couple of kids, I take it they are yours?"

Jak's smile faded. "Let's go." The got back into the transport and made their way to Spargus. Torn did not receive a warm reception but he didn't care.

Torn could only think of one thing, Asher being hurt and having to face Ashelin's wrath. Ashelin could wait, Torn surmounted. At that moment he really only cared about his son and if he was alright. The fathers were the first ones out of the elevator and to the room Ember had set the children up in. Asher was awake when they entered, luckily only a small concussion and some cuts on his head. Torn got tunnel vision for a moment and immediately ran to his son and held him tight to him. Asher didn't care about his pride at that moment and held his father back.

Jak knelt down beside Kara's bedside and rubbed her temple with his thumb. Ember told him, as she replaced Kara's compress, that the young girl had abrasions to her wrists and ankles, a high fever, and mucus in her lungs.

Kara's eyes opened a little bit and smiled. "Hi, Daddy." Her voice was small and weak but Jak smiled anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Jak asked her, softly to match her own voice.

Kara smiled weakly and moved closer to her father. "Much better now, thank you." She moved to use her father's arm as a pillow and fell into a much more peaceful sleep.

Torn let go of Asher and sat down on the bed next to him, carefully as to not sit on Asher's legs. "Where the hell were you two?"

Asher thought for a moment and rubbed his head with his hands. "I don't know, I didn't recognize the skyline." He tried to remember. "There were these two people, Soph and Nic, and they did something to Kara. Nic gave me my headaches." Asher sorted through the fog. Krew, that name came to him. Rian Krew. "There was another person there with us….Rian Krew." He pieced together. "Yeah….that is his name. Rian Krew….he," Asher's headache came back full force. "He helped us escape."

Jak and Torn didn't recognize Rian but they knew Krew. They exchanged a look. Kras City. Ember gave Asher a cold compress to put on his head and nodded her head toward the door to have Torn and Jak follow her.

Ember was the last to leave the room, having Asher lay back down and rest. She checked Kara's fever, which had gone down some that she noticed. Ember met Jak and Torn in the hall. "There is something that Asher isn't remembering."

Torn gave her a look. "How do you know that?"

"He didn't mention the tattoos he mumbled about in his sleep." Ember comment.

Torn crossed his arms. "Ashelin and I have tattoos."

Ember raised an eyebrow. "Flame tattoos?"

Jak blinked. "Flame tattoos? What are you talking about?"

"That's just it. Flame tattoos." Ember groaned. "When I was getting them here Asher wouldn't shut up about flame tattoos."

Jak turned away from the group. "Could it be possible? Could Blitz still be alive?"

"You blew him up, Jak." Torn groaned. "If he's still alive he's no longer human."

Ember shook her head. "I remember seeing that race."

Torn looked at her with a stern look. "How did you see that race?"

"It was globally televised." Ember put her hands on her hips. "And seeing Jak on the screen and knowing he was in Kras City made me go there myself." Jak turned to look at her with scorn. "I was 10, I didn't say it was smart."

Torn nodded and looked at Jak. "Looks like we're going back to Kras City."

Jak sneered. "Bust up the heads that busted up Kara and Asher."

Ember smiled and laughed. "Don't have too much fun boys. I'll stay here with the kids until transport can get them back to the city and back to their mothers."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! I'd love to know your thoughts.**

 **So...many...words.**

 **But writing Sophia was oddly fun lol.**


	8. Tess

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Tess convinced Daxter to redecorate the Naughty Ottsel again since the kids were back home everyone was in a much better mood. That and Daxter couldn't keep his mouth shut for much longer. Keira still wanted to stay with Kara since she was still recovering but Ashelin dragged Torn and Asher along to celebrate something. Asher wasn't 100% but he was better than Kara. Also, Jak had to put avenging on hold since Daxter made him come to the party. Samos would be around later after giving Kara her green eco treatment, it was slow going due to her little eco abilities.

Tess was very excited about the party, she checked the stock several times to make sure they had enough drinks available. Jak won't be in the best mood but Daxter would still make a toast.

She forgot the last time they had a real party and not just getting celebratory drinks, so Tess wanted to go all out especially what they were celebrating.

The party was about to start and everyone expected to be there is there. Including Sig, he wasn't invited by Tess but she was mostly okay with him being there.

Daxter climbed up onto Kor's mounted head and raised a glass. "Today Ottsel kind has come far. Today we celebrate!"

Jak raised an eyebrow. "What are we celebrating?"

Tess smiled and clapped her hands. "We're having a baby!" Cue collective applause from those in attendance.

"Tess!" Daxter complained. "I wasn't finished with my speech."

Tess giggled. "Sorry, baby." She smiled. "Go ahead."

Daxter bowed and continued, but Tess quit listening. Ashelin congratulated her and Tess thanked her but Tess still felt something was off. It wasn't morning sickness either, that ended some time ago but the atmosphere in the Naughty Ottsel was...wrong.

She noticed two figures in a far booth, she could have sworn that she closed for a private party setting. Tess pointed this out to Ashelin who told Tess she'd take care of them.

A burly hand grabbed Ashelin by the throat, Ashelin aimed her gun at her captor but the second injected something into her arm.

Asher tried to pay attention to the speech but movement caught his eye. His mother being grabbed and given a shot. "Hey!" He shouted and ran to his mother, quickly followed by the majority of the party goers. Daxter stayed back to protect Tess.

The hulking individual got out from the booth and Asher recognized him. Nic. Asher grabbed his mother and pulled her away as Jak, Sig, and Torn pulled out several weapons. Asher's hands started to shake.

Nic didn't seem to break a sweat, fight three trained killers. Once he got in a hit to each one of them a blast of electricity connected one to the others. Sig took two shocks but Nic was happy to give them that does of voltage. The smaller figure got out and gave them each a nice small injection, then she cornered the two ottsels.

Daxter put up his fists. "You'll have to get through me!"

A sweet smile came from the small figure. "I don't want through you. I want you." She jabbed him in the side and gave him an injection too. Tess caught Daxter as he slumped forward.

"Daxter!" She cried.

Asher watched as Soph and Nic did this. He felt helpless...why wouldn't his body move? Soph pulled Daxter from Tess and stuffed him in a bag around her waist.

Tess reached for him and cried. "Wait! No! You can't take them!" She ran down the bar and tried to get Asher to move. "Asher, stop them!" She pushed the boy's arm. "You have to stop them!"

Soph looked at Asher and smiled. "A damsel in distress is such a chore." She took her needle and stuck Asher with it too and his world went dark.

Nic and Soph loaded up the partygoers, technically all Nic but Soph had Tess and Daxter. A true heavy burden of a whole 12 lbs. Ashelin, Torn, Jak, Sig, Daxter, and Tess were the first part of the batch that were transported to Kras City by the Mizo twins. Soph left Asher, he was of no use to her now. She laid in wait until Samos came and she got him too, but Soph had to go hunting for Keira.

Soph entered the hospital room of Kara and confronted Keira. "You're missing the party." She cooed before Nic grabbed Keira by the neck and Keira got her shot. Kara was frozen in fear. She didn't remember them and yet she did. Kara yelled for her mother before getting a shot herself.

While transporting the final members of their party Nic had never seen his sister so happy. She was humming to herself and swaying back and forth. "We're almost there, Nic." She commented to him but he just nodded and did as she said.

By the time the former heroes opened their eyes Nic already had them secured down in their beds and prepping them to get their shots. Nic had learned from many injections himself how to prevent infection but not that Soph cared if these 'heroes' got infections but Nic had his pride to look after.

Jak growled and tried to turn dark to bust out. Soph gave him another dose of tranquilizer to keep him calm. Jak's mind clouded and he couldn't get why he had to use his powers. These two seemed nice enough.

Soph stood in the middle of the room and greeted her guests. "Welcome to my lovely abode. If I had known I would be having guests over I would have cleaned up." She smiled and showed her guests her tattoos. "Mizo's home is your home."

Sig struggled and got another dose of tranquilizer. Soph smiled. "We were warned you wastelanders are tough." Her voice was honey with a touch of venom. Soph made her way to Torn and Ashelin. "I had the delightful joy of becoming your son's acquaintance."

Torn growled. "Who are you?"

Soph skipped over to in front of Torn and messed with his nose, making him even angrier. "I am the one in the dark that people fear." She did a pirouette and smiled. "I am Mizo."

Keira frowned. "Why did you kidnap our children? And us?"

Soph wandered over to Keira. "Oh your daughter had to help me in a little experiment I was doing. Minimal things." She giggled. "I just needed one little thing from her before she could go home to Mommy and Daddy."

Soph made sure that after his initial dose of tranquilizer Jak received a nice steady stream of them. She went back to her seat on the opposite side of the room. "You see, I know each person responses stimuli different but little Kara is so much like her Daddy. I figured that if Kara could break out of her bonds that Jak, here, could do it too." She spun in her chair a bit. "So to combat that my darling brother and I are supplying Jak with plenty of tranquilizers to even out his mood and to prevent his powers from surfacing."

Ashelin pulled against her bonds. "You didn't answer why we were here."

Soph clapped her hands and laughed. "That's a great story." She smiled and faced Ashelin. "You see back a long time ago, there was a race to decide the fate of who would rule Kras City's underground. This was back when my brother and I were toddlers of course, but my Father was especially excited. He would rule it all."

She smiled and sighed sadly. "But his dream would never come true if the Krew family hadn't gotten some brand new racers." Soph's finger pointed at each one of them. "Poor Daddy died trying to pursue his dream, and our Mother died as well." She threw a glance at Tess, who she sat in a cage hanging several feet off the ground.

Tess curled up in a ball in her little bird cage. Nic glanced at his sister for a moment before sneaking Tess a small vial, his eyes telling her to hide it. Tess curled up around it and tried to look much more forlorn than she actually was.

Soph smiled at Jak. "So, my brother and I grew up among the Mizo clan, being told all about the bastard racers that killed our Father and destroyed our chances to finally get what our clan deserved." Soph snapped her fingers at her brother. "Nic, if you please." She tapped a finger on her bottom lip. "Jak first, naturally."

Nic nodded and did his sister's bidding. He found a vein in Jak's arm and started an administration of an unknown liquid into Jak's system. Then Daxter.

Then Keira

Then Torn.

Then Ashelin.

Then Sig.

The Samos.

Soph smiled and clapped her hands. "I hope everyone finishes their medicine." She turned to read the last few pages of her notes. "Don't worry about the Krew family. They get their own punishment."

Soph had plans for Rian so she left Nic in charge of watching the prisoners. He sat in the middle of the room, his head lowered as Soph had instructed him. He caught Tess' eye and shook his head to her.

Ashelin spoke up. "Your name is Nic." She tried to sound motherly. "Asher told us about you, you are quite strong and powerful."

Nic rolled his jaw and kept his head down, but nodded.

Keira glanced at Ashelin before looking at Nic. "You have to listen to her, don't you? She's Mizo so you have to listen to her."

Another nod.

Ashelin smiled and nodded. "A man of few words." She looked at Torn. "I could use one of those." She laughed and winced. Ashelin started shivering and her laughter quickly died.

Torn's jaw tightened. He reached for Ashelin and grasped her hand. "Asher will save us."

Keira looked at Jak. "Jak…" When his head barely moved to look at her Keira's eyes welled up with tears. "Kara will come."

Nic frowned and rolled his jaw a few more times. He checked on everyone's process. He dialed back Ashelin's, Jak and Sig's up, Torn and Keira's remained the same. Daxter needed a new application site so he took care of that.

Pretty soon Jak and Sig were shivering along with Ashelin and Torn fought it off but his hands were trembling like Keira's. Daxter seemed to be getting drowsy.

Nic still looked to Tess to see the vial is safe. Tess kept it hidden but she nodded in acknowledgment. Nic only looked at the camera that was in the room watching him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	9. Rescue

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Asher came to in the Naughty Ottsel, quickly realizing Tess was gone with everyone else he found a new strength that his family was counting on him. If he didn't, he didn't want to be a leader of the city, not yet anyway.

He rushed to the hospital where Kara was. She was already awake and upset. Kara was still hurting bad but an anger that wasn't there before was burning inside her. The two kids completely ignored the health professionals that were trying to get Kara to stay. They didn't know where their parents were but they knew someone who had an idea.

Ember. They made their way to Spargus only to find that Ember had been left in charge while Sig was at the party. She wasn't too happy when she found out what Asher had to say.

"We're going to Kras City." Ember frowned and started out the door. "Kleiver." A large man looked her way. "Find someone else to be in charge until Sig or I get back." The large man sneered. "I want a city to come back to."

Kara turned around and made a face at Kleiver until her Aunt Ember to not do that. He's killed men for less.

Luckily Aunt Ember knew where Kras City was, and she took them there is record time.

Kara and Asher flanked Ember as they approached a guarded door. Ember looked both ways before looking the guard in the eye. "I'm here to see Mizo."

The guard laughed at Ember. "Mizo is not taking appointments today. Even less so for a Wastelander broad."

Ember slammed her forearm against the guard's neck. "I'm not wasting my time." She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him several hundred feet. "Get in." She opened the door and practically pushed the kids in.

Asher led the way for a while before they realized that they didn't know where the hell they were going. It wasn't until they were found by Nic. He blinked at them and signaled for them to follow him. The three looked at each other and simply followed him.

Nic led them to a large circular room. Kara immediately picked up into a run to her parents. "Mommy. Daddy." She touched each of their faces. Both of their faces were ashy pale and cold to the touch. Kara's eyes filled with tears and she sniffled.

Asher ran to his parents, still holding hands. He steeled up and frowned. "Mother. Father." He nodded to them.

Nic grabbed Tess's cage, careful not to jostle it. "Wastelander. Fight me." He gave it to Kara.

Ember shrugged. "Okay. Kids, get your parents out of here."

Kara took a deep breath and grabbed hold of one of her father's bonds. She focused until her hand grew claws and turned grey. She pulled the bonds off, one by one until her father was free. She did this for the others as well.

Nic paused the fight. "Down the hall to your left is a transport that will take you to directly to Haven City."

Asher grabbed Jak off his lab, unplugging all the crap that was attached to him. "You're helping us?"

Nic shrugged and threw the first punch at Ember. "I'm not my sister."

Ember punched back. "I'm not my brother." They kept this up until the last was in the transport, a caged Tess that Nic helpfully gave the key to.

Nic took Ember aside and told him a very odd request. "I'm not going to kill you," Ember responded.

"If you don't, my sister will." Nic grasped her shoulders.

Ember thought for a moment. "Come with us."

Nic stepped back. "I can't."

Ember reached out a hand to him. "Spargus is a place for those who aren't welcome in Haven. Why not one from Kras?"

Nic pushed Ember into the transport. "Just go. Once you're in the air administer the vial. They won't need much so make sure everyone gets some." He turned his back to them and started back to Soph, he pretended to limp and put on a show for his sister.

When Nic fell into the doorway of the lab Soph barely looked at him. Her face frozen in discontent. "I always knew you were soft." She grabbed his face and forced it up to meet her gaze. "After all I've done for you. My own brother." Soph scratched Nic's face and stepped on him on her way out. "If you think this conversation is done you are mistaken, I will make you sorry for betraying me, baby brother."

Kara let Tess out of her cage, and Tess handed over the vial. The substance was green inside and it was bioluminescent. Ember laid Daxter in front of Tess and Kara. Kara dropped a few drops in Daxter's mouth and his color came back. Ember gently took the vial from Kara and started distributing it. She left the last of it for Asher to give his parents.

Almost immediately after the distribution, everyone got their color back and some, like Jak and Sig, were breathing deeply like they were asleep.

Ember smiled and gently touched Jak's cheek, it was warm. Jak's eyes opened slightly to focus a bit on Ember and Kara. Ember petted his hair. "Don't worry, I got her." She whispered. "Just rest and I'll see that everything is taken care of." Jak nodded slightly and closed his eyes again.

Asher sat up his parents, par their orders and smiled at them.

Torn weakly smiled back. "You did good, Kid." His voice was quiet and gruff.

Ashelin nodded. "You're our hero." Asher sat in between his parents and rested his head on his mother's shoulder, he grabbed both of their hands and held tight.

When they finally arrived in Haven City Ember arranged for everyone to be taken to the hospital, including Kara. Sig wasn't welcome in the hospital but Ember took him back to Spargus. Until Asher's parents could recover he was in charge of the city. Ashelin and Torn were pleased to help if he needed it but Asher tried to ask for too much help.

Also even though Tess was left alone the had her checked out just in case, only to find out that Tess was carrying triplets. Everyone thought Daxter would faint but he took it like a champion, after some slight vomiting. And anti-nausea medication.

Kara was happy to spend time with her parents and grandfather, she would prefer they weren't in hospital beds with her but she's happy to have her family back together again.

Ember smiled up at the hospital before leaving again for Spargus. But back in Kras City Sophia stood in front of the window in her family home. "I'm not done." She turned to look at her scarred and bloody twin brother, forced to kneel on the ground by having his legs broken. "I will have my wish. I will make Father proud."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **Yes, I know that this and the previous chapter were together before but I read it over again and I decided they worked better separate. So that's the reason for that.**


	10. Time

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

With time almost everyone affected by the mysterious liquid recovered. Sadly, Samos wasn't able to recover like the others. He did live for a few more years but passed away just the same. Keira dove back into her mechanic work and Kara tried to teach herself eco channeling but it reminded her too much of her grandfather.

Jak developed a stiffness in his right leg and he took to walking with a cane. He decided it was time to retire. Daxter became a father to three little rugrats. Tough little boys Theo, Timothy, and darling daughter Dexter. Or Dee as her mother calls her.

Sig told them he would rather be dead than retire but when his joints too started to wear and pain him he took a cue from Jak and "retired". At least that's what he told Kara.

Sig claimed to have no idea about what was going on in Spargus, but he was sure Ember was adjusting to life there very well. Considering. But he never said what the considering factor was.

Kara walked into the Naughty Ottsel, kissed her father's temple and sat on the bar. She smiled and stretched her arms. "I wonder what people are going to do for my birthday." Jak raised an eyebrow at her before hobbling over to talk to Torn in a booth.

The littlest ottsel, Dee, ran up and grabbed Kara's pinky. "Hi Kara."

"Hello, Dee," Kara picked up little Dee and placed the ottsel on her shoulder. "What are we doing today?"

Dee fixed her footing and leaned against Kara's head. "Mama said we're party planning."

Daxter yelled from across the room. "Dexter. You need to learn the meaning of the word secret." He was busy serving customers and running from one end to the other.

Theo and Timothy scampered from behind the back door and onto the bar. "Dee-Dee, Kara!" They came calling. Both boys had tufts of blond on the tops of their head while their sister did not. The boys were as close to inseparable as a pair could be, but Dexter was the second out of the three.

Kara smiled. "Yes, tiny ones?"

This stopped the boys for a second. The triplets were still less than half the size of their parents but the boys got something from their dad so they returned with, "Dee-Dee is tiny. Not us."

"Small ones, then?" Kara offered with a smile. The boy still weren't satisfied. "Why don't you little orange things tell me what your mother wants?"

Dee tugged a little bit on some of Kara's hair. "I'll ask Mama for you." Kara let Dee off her shoulder and the three little ottsels went scampering off, arguing the whole way. Theo and Timothy pulling on Dee's back feet as she ran.

Kara smiled and rolled her eyes. The boys kept picking on little Dee, but their parents were usually busy running the Naughty Ottsel that they never truly noticed what their three furballs get up to. Asher entered the Naughty Ottsel, stopped off to give his father some papers, and joined Kara at the bar. "Hey, Kara." He leaned up against the bar.

"Hey Asher." Kara smiled. "How's it going?"

"Serious question or just asking?" Asher sighed.

Kara shrugged. "Let's go seriously this time."

Asher sat down next to her on the bar. "Well, things are different. My mother refuses to leave the palace and my father won't stay in it." He rubbed his neck. "Mother is losing her eyesight and she's not taking it well. Father's developed a tremor." The two looked over to the booth where Torn was signing some papers, his hand violently trembling. "He almost refuses to acknowledge it exists." They looked away before Torn could catch them watching him struggle. "We've reached the age when our parents become human."

Kara bit her lip and nodded. Jak left the booth with a wave to Torn and he hobbled over to Kara and Asher. "Hi, Daddy." Kara smiled and kissed her father's cheek.

Jak smiled and hugged his daughter. "I gotta go get your Mom. She needs out of that garage sometime." He kissed his daughter's head and waved goodbye as he left. "Behave for once." He called.

Kara waved a little bit until her father was out the door. "I made fun of my dad for getting old, now I just wish it could be like when I was young."

Asher nodded. "Same." He tapped Kara's arm. "Oh, I can't make it to your birthday bash. Mother wants me to take care of some things for the city."

Kara looked up at him. "Birthday Bash, huh?" She smiled.

Asher cursed to himself. He yelled toward the back room. "Code Red, Aunt Tess!" He punched Kara's arm, grabbed the sighed paperwork from his father and quickly took his leave. "Bye, Kara! Happy Birthday!" Out the door he went.

Tess and the three mini ottsels ran out of the back room. "Asher, you didn't." Tess jumped onto the bar and looked for the offending young man. She sighed and looked at Kara. "Kara, why don't you help me plan your no-longer-a-surprise party." Tess shooed away the little ottsels and brought Kara a binder. "Pick what you want, a girl turns 18 only once."

Dee came back and opened the binder to the cake pages. "Kara, you should pick chocolate." The little one licked her lips and looked up at Kara with wanting eyes. "I like chocolate."

Tess laughed and shooed Dee away again. "You'll get chocolate cake on your birthday, Dee. Let Kara pick her own cake."

Dee smiled and cuddled up to her mother. "Yes, Mama." She looked up at her mother and told her she was going to help her father.

Tess allowed her daughter to help Daxter under the guise that she wouldn't do anything big. She smiled as she watched the littlest ottsel join her father, helping with little things that a little one can help with. Tess smiled and asked Kara how her mother was. "Jak is here all the time to spend time with Torn and Daxter, but your mother never comes around anymore."

Kara smiled into the binder. "Mom spends more time in the garage than with us." She flipped a couple of pages and stopped to look at Tess. "She's never been the same since Grandpa died. Her hands are getting stiffer so that makes her grumpy, so Dad and her go for walks to get her out of the damn garage."

"Kara." Tess pointed to her ears, then to her sons who were playing with the mirror behind the bar.

Kara sighed. "Sorry. Darn garage." She corrected. Kara rubbed her eyes and put her head in the binder and groaned. "I gotta get out to the track."

Tess held up her hands. "Finish the binder and you're free to go." Several more customers came in the door and Tess scampered off to help Dax and Dex.

Kara smiled to herself and did as Tess asked. She picked everything she wanted and things that would make Tess happy. And she picked to have chocolate and vanilla cupcakes for her party. Before she left Kara gave the binder to Theo and Timothy for safe keeping, and she made sure to say goodbye to the Ottsel family.

She hopped on her hoverboard and got down to the track as soon as she could. Kara breathed easier once her feet touched the track's asphalt. The smell of smoke was almost therapeutic.

"Hey Kara." A female voice said behind her. Kara turned around to see an old racing partner. Jina was tall with a half shaved head of pink hair. Her green eyes glittered as she laughed. "Come back to get your butt kicked?"

Kara smiled. "Isn't that your hobby?" She found her bike and jumped on.

Jina smirked and got on her own bike. "Rematch?"

Kara put on her helmet. "Not much of a match if you can't keep up." She took off for the starting line followed by Jina with her mask on.

"We'll see about that, Kara," Jina smirked.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	11. Legacy

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Jina was in a piss poor mood. Kara had won their last three rematches. Though like every race they ran together or against one another they spent time together afterward. It became their own little tradition.

Kara and Jina sat at the tallest point in the stadium and faced out toward the city. Jina chose to look up at the sky while Kara sat up and looked at the city. Jina always wondered how they haven't died yet getting up there. Her eyes wandered over to Kara to see her hugging her knees and staring out onto the cityscape in front of them.

Jina pushed herself up onto her elbows. "Any reason you look like your trying to burn down the city?"

Kara blinked and looked down at Jina. "What?"

Jina sat up and hung her legs over the edge. "That thousand yard long stare you get when your brain is working more than usual." She gently pushed Kara's arm. "No judgment here." Jina paused. "Maybe a little judgment."

Kara smiled and rolled her eyes. "By the time my dad was my age he was already a hero. My mom was an accomplished mechanic and inventor." She shrugged. "Sure I can race against hoodlums like you but I can't do all the stuff my dad can do."

Jina touched Kara's arm. "Who says you have to?" She brushed Kara's bangs out of the way. "You're not your dad. You're just lucky your dad is the strong silent type so you don't have to deal with Dad jokes."

Kara looked at Jina with a raised eyebrow. "My Uncle Daxter makes those."

Jina patted Kara's shoulder. "My condolences."

Kara laughed and buried her face in her arms.

Jina bit her lip. "So...have you talked to Asher recently?"

"He's been busy with running a city, you know."

Jina nodded and leaned back on her elbows again. "He talks about you all the time."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Jina laughed and smiled. "He told me how cool you are." She rubbed the back of her neck. "How pretty your hair looks at sunset."

"He said that?" Kara smiled and curled up tighter.

Jina blushed and laid down on her back. "Yeah. He told me how he likes how your eyes sparkle when you win a race. How your smile makes his stomach jumble up." She looked away from the sky and away from Kara. "How cute you look when your nose scrunches when you're focused on something. And that when you're really concentrating your tongue sticks out."

Kara bit her lip and smiled. "Asher didn't say that…" She pulled a hair behind her ear. "I mean he doesn't know I…"

A voice screamed up from street level. Kara and Jina both looked down to see Jak waving his hand over his head. Kara sighed and waved goodbye to Jina. "See you later." She got on her hoverboard and headed down to street level riding the tops of the bleacher seats.

Jina smiled and shouted after her. "I'll beat you tomorrow!" Kara waved again without looking back. Jina sat back down and looked out at the city. "That was close." She rested a hand on her chest to hopefully slow down her racing heart.

Kara got down to her dad and the smile she had on her face wore away when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong, Daddy?" Her heart dropped. "Is Mom okay?"

Jak held up his hand. "Your mom is fine but…" he sighed, "Sig got called back to the Wasteland. He says we have to go with him."

Kara nodded. "Get on, Daddy." Jak hopped on and held onto Kara as she sped off back home. "Any idea why we need to go to the Wasteland?"

Jak shook his head. "Sig only said to get there. He didn't say why."

Kara nodded. "Well we'll pick up Mom and we'll go." They rushed down a side street to their house. They picked up Kiera and met Sig at the transport. The four of them entered the transport in silence.

When they got there Kleiver was waiting there to pick them up. He didn't speak to any of them and apparently, he was just there to drive them. Kleiver was not happy. They entered Spargus and were directed to the palace.

At the far end of the room next to the throne was Ember, covered in armor and holding her father's scepter. Ember smiled wide. "Welcome back! I see most of us are well." She walked down the steps and Kara saw she had a crown on her head...or in her head… "My dearest brother Jak, you have a cane."

Jak smiled a sad smile. "If I could go without it, I would."

Ember met him at the bottom of the stairs. "If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate." She smiled and put a hand onto the amulet around her neck. "You are my guests." Ember moved onto Kara. "Such a grown up miss, Kara." She put down her scepter and clasped both of her hands on Kara's shoulders. "I can hardly believe it." Ember moved to Keira and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy you all could be here."

Keira smiled back. "We received your call and we rushed over as soon as we could."

Ember's face turned somber. "Yes, my message." She turned away and walked back up the stairs. "I called you because I am in great need of your help." Ember nodded. "I have a problem with one of my subjects, he has been causing me great trouble."

Jak stepped up a step. "What kind of trouble?"

Ember sighed. "He thinks he can push me around and make demands of me." She glanced at her brother. "It's like he believes he should be King."

Jak frowned. "Where is he?"

Ember nodded solemnly. "I'll go get him." She left out the side door.

Keira wrapped her hand around Kara. "Are you sure about this, Jak?"

Jak shrugged and looked at Keira.

A baby's babble entered the room, everyone turned to see Ember carrying in a tiny green-haired infant, about 4 months old. The little bugger grasped the amulet around her neck and stuck it in his mouth. Kara gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Ember smiled and took the amulet out of the baby's mouth. "I've calmed him enough for your visit."

Jak looked from Ember to the babe in her arms. "You...have a child?"

Ember nodded. "We didn't know if he would make it this far, I didn't want to disappoint you." She sat on the throne and rocked the baby. "But he'll make his demands until he's old enough to know better. My real problem with him is what I should name him."

Jak shook his head. "You haven't named him yet?"

Kara recovered from her shock. "Can I hold him?" She asked quietly.

Ember smiled. "Yes, Kara." Kara quickly came up and got the baby from her aunt and held him as gently as she could.

Jak raised a hand to his head. "Who is his father?"

Ember's smile cooled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." She shook her head. "A leader must be strong. Only the people of Spargus know about my son and if they used him to get to me…" Ember's eyes turned dark. "There would be hell to pay."

Kara took the baby to her mother and Keira smiled at the tiny boy. "Any names you had in mind?"

Ember brightened up again. "I had two names in mind." She smiled at Jak. "They're both family names. One is Mar and the other is Damas." Ember walked down to meet her brother again. "Mar has been used to recently I think." She gently elbowed him. "So...I was hoping that my son could share the name of our father."

The throne room door opened but a puff of smoke came in before any person did. A blonde and greying man came in with a cigar in his mouth. "Jakkie, I didn't know you were coming." He laughed when he saw Jak's cane. "Boy, what happened to you?"

Jak stepped back in surprise. "Jinx? What are you doing here?"

Jinx smiled and went up to Ember. "Just visiting my girl and my boy." He tried to put an arm around Ember but she waved him and his cigar smoke away. He wasn't too hurt by it. "Where is Jinx Junior anyway?"

Ember took a deep breath. "I told you, Jinx, that's not his name." She pinched her nose and closed her eyes. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke those damn things in here?"

Jinx just shrugged and tried to grab the baby from Kara but Ember intercepted and took the baby herself. "Also you're not smoking those damn things around my son." She turned from Jinx and held her baby close to her heart. "Go to the room, Jinx. I will come to fetch you when I am done."

Jinx breathed smoke into Keira and Kara's face, causing them both to start coughing, but he turned and said goodbye to Jak before leaving.

Jak paused for a moment before turning to Ember. "Jinx, really?"

Ember rubbed the baby's back. "I can't say I'm proud of my past decisions but I won't go back on them now or ever." She gave the baby to Keira. "I would never regret him. Jinx may now forever attached to me, even when I don't want him to be, but there isn't a thing in the world that would make me regret my son."

The baby smiled at Keira and his mother. Keira smiled at Jak and rubbed the baby's head. "I like the name Mar...he looks just like you Jak." She ran her finger on the baby's soft cheek.

Kara got her little cousin to grasp her finger. "His hair is green, Daddy's hair in almost all white." She giggled and glanced at her father, who gave her a stern look. "But I think Grandpa Damas would be honored to have this rugrat share his name."

Jak softened and smiled. "I think he would too Kara."

Ember clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled." She gently took the baby from Keira. "Welcome to Spargus, Prince Damas." Ember put her forehead to the baby's. "Hopefully you take after your mother's side of the family." Prince Damas laughed and pulled on his mother's earrings. "Damas, please." She pulled the earrings from his hands and smiled.

Keira smiled. "I remember when Kara was like that." She laughed and elbowed her daughter.

Kara blushed and smiled. "I wasn't that bad though."

Ember smiled and looked at her brother. "Please, sit Jak." She had a chair brought out for him. "Everyone has held Damas but you." She helped Jak into the chair, took his cane and leaned it against the chair, and plopped the baby in his arms.

Jak smiled and held Damas though the little one kept trying to grab Jak's ears. "Yes, this I remember but the baby had blue and green hair." He glanced at Kara with laughing eyes. "Son of the Queen of Spargus and a Freedom Fighter. This kid has steel in his blood."

Ember smiled for a moment before she looked toward the windows. She briskly ran to the microphone. "Prepare the city." Her voice carried through the city. "Everyone must get in and remain inside until the all clear is given." Ember turned to the group. "I do apologize but it seems your visit has been extended. It would be dangerous to go into the desert now, there is a storm coming soon."

Jak looked at her. "How can you tell?"

Ember smiled. "I am my father's daughter and I set up wind gauges in all the windows so that when the wind picks up past a certain point we will barricade the city and protect ourselves."

Jak smiled. "We can stay in the house Damas gave me when I became a Wastelander."

Ember shook her head. "It would be the honor of Spargus to have you and your family stay in the palace. Space can easily be made for you." She smiled at young Damas. "Plus I don't think this little guy wants to be separate from you."

Jak handed Ember baby Damas and pulled himself from the chair. "The royal treatment isn't necessary, just Kara will need her own room because I'm sure she won't want to share a room with her folks." He smiled at his daughter and winked.

Kara laughed. "I'm fine." She rubbed her neck. "But a separate room from Mom and Daddy sounds great." Kara lowered her voice. "Daddy snores." She whispered.

Jak frowned. "Hey." He said indignantly while laughter broke out among the group.

Ember smiled and nodded. "Of course Kara." She rubbed a smudge off Damas' face and sighed. "I'll have Jinx leave so I don't have the smell of his disgusting cigars in the presence of my family."

Jak furrowed his eyebrows. "He can't leave, the sandstorm is too dangerous."

Ember turned and walked away. "I know." She petted Damas's head. "I'm going to put this one to sleep and I'll personally show you to your rooms."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	12. Mizo

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Mizo paced her laboratory until she stopped in front of a familiar face, her younger brother Nic. He was emaciated and barely had the strength to look up at his own sister. Mizo smiled and ran her fingers down the side of his face. "Look at you. All the strength you once had, a shell of your former self." She gently touched the tip of his nose. "Maybe I should have taken a more direct approach but I so enjoy your pathetic existence."

Rian spoke up from another cage. "Leave him alone, Mizo."

Mizo turned to Rian and laughed. "Would you rather my attention is on you?" She walked over to him and looked down on him. "Like your mother and clan once had?" Mizo smiled and ran a hand through Rian's hair. "How does it feel to be the only one left, Little King?"

Rian tried to bite her hand.

Mizo laughed and looked at her fingernails. "Pathetic."

Rian growled and lunged at the cage bars. "Why keep me around? Why not destroy me and eradicate my clan for good?"

Mizo smiled and cleaned some dirt from under her nails. "You're cute but if only you got your mother's brain." She went to her desk and pulled a syringe. "Medicine time, Nicky." Mizo turned to her brother and injected the clear liquid into his upper arm. She closed her brother's eyes. "Sleep well...baby brother."

Asher sat at his desk and tapped his knuckles against the wood nervously. He hadn't heard anything from Kara in a while and usually she at least messaged him when she was going to sleep. Asher didn't want to message her himself because then she'd know he was thinking about her. He messaged Jina instead.

 _Kara's dad came and picked her up. Nothing from her since._ Asher read and groaned. He asked Jina where they went.

 _Who do you think I am? Her mother?_ Asher rubbed his forehead and contemplated throwing his communicator across the room.

A message from Kara finally got through to him. _Sorry, reception poor in Wasteland. Visited Aunt Ember, sandstorm made us stay the night._ _G2GICYAL8ER._ Asher sighed and relaxed.

 _Happy? Your girlfriend is safe._ Jina messaged him.

"She's not my…" Asher scoffed. Jina annoyed the hell out of him but he dealt with her because Kara told her everything.

 _She talks about you so damn much you might as well be._ Jina's message said. _She told me all about how cool your hair looks._ Asher called her a liar. _It's not my fault she wouldn't shut up about when you're frustrated you put a pen in your mouth._

 _How when you're reading a book you don't care that hair hangs in your face or not._ Asher sighed and entertained the idea of ignoring everything Jina said but she was only telling her what Kara said about him…

 _When did she tell you this?_ Asher questioned.

 _This afternoon, pompous prick._ Jina responded.

Asher rolled his eyes. He spoke to Kara earlier that morning, she acted just fine with him...but it's not like they were good friends and she would actually tell him what she thinks about him. Asher told Jina that she sucked and that she should leave him alone.

Asher's communicator went off again and he was about to tell Jina to shove it but the message he received wasn't from Jina.

 _I see you._ His heart started pounding as he looked around the room, while his back was turned a cylinder smashed through his office window. It spewed out a noxious gas, it burned Asher's throat and forced its way into his lungs. He tried to reach for the curtains to make a gas mask but he tripped and his world turned dark as he lost consciousness.

When his father came in that morning to see if he had accidentally slept in his office again the young man was nowhere to be seen. Torn entered the room with caution, setting his sights on getting to the broken window when a sharp pain hit the back of his neck. He found something sticking out of his neck, putting it in front of his face Torn saw a tranquilizer dart. His mind swam as he lurched forward and collapsed staring at a pair of shoes he barely remembered before he lost consciousness.

Mizo smiled to herself and quietly clapped her hands in delight. She had a loyal lackey take Torn away as they had with Asher. Mizo left the room and planned how she would get Ashelin. She wanted to enjoy it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	13. Pain

**All characters belong to their rightful owners**.

* * *

Jak woke up to his communicator going off and he spent the whole time they were leaving Spargus to talk to Ashelin. Kara got to hold baby Damas one more time, to which he pulled on her bangs while laughing. Keira asked Ember if she knew if Jinx made it back to Haven okay. Ember shrugged and took her baby back from Kara.

Jak nodded and hung up his communicator. "We have to go." He signaled for Keira and Kara to follow him.

Ember made little Damas wave. "Bye-bye Uncle Jak, Aunt Keira, and Cousin Kara." Kara waved back and almost fell in the water running through the throne room. Ember laughed and rubbed the baby's back. "Come back soon."

Jak's talk with Ashelin put him in a bad mood, Keira and Kara could have told you that. It wasn't until they were already on their way to the transport back to Haven. "Asher and Torn are missing." He said finally.

"What?" Keira and Kara said.

Kara grabbed the headrest of her father's seat. "Absolutely no trace?" She frowned and pouted. Kara got out her communicator and started messaging Jina.

Jak shook his head. "There were some guards who were assaulted and the window in Asher's office was broken."

Keira nodded. "Does she have any leads?"

Jak shrugged. "Besides the obvious one, no."

"Jina was messaging Asher late last night when he hadn't heard from me." Kara read from Jina's message. "It was at least 2 am when Asher told Jina to leave him alone."

Keira got onto her communicator. "I'll get that to Ashelin. Maybe she can check out the security cameras around Asher's office around that time."

Jak nodded and stomped down on the gas, jolting Kara and Keira. Kara held onto her communicator and looked out into the desert. "We'll find you, Asher." She closed her eyes and held her communicator to her heart.

After taking the transport back to Haven City Jak and the girls split up. Kara and Keira headed toward the palace while Jak went to the Naughty Ottsel to pick up Daxter. Keira marched into the palace. "Where is Governess Praxis?" She demanded.

"No one has been able to find her." A guard replied back.

Keira looked at Kara then back to the guards. "What do you mean? My husband and I were just talking to her."

"We...lost track of her." The same guard replied.

Keira sighed and went on the communicator. "Jak, Ashelin is gone too." No reply. "Jak, are you there?" Still nothing. Keira looked to Kara, worry in her eyes. "Get to him, Kara."

Kara nodded. She told Jina to get over to the palace, and by the time Kara got to the entrance, Jina was there waiting. Kara jumped onto the back of the bike that Jina brought and told her to punch it to the Naughty Ottsel.

Jina put down her mask. "Yes, M'lady." Kara grabbed onto Jina's waist and looked back at her mother. Keira waved goodbye and as Kara and Jina turned the corner Keira got a blunt object to the back of the head.

Kara and Jina made it the Naughty Ottsel to find that it was closed long past when the doors were usually open. Jak's vehicle was outside but Jak himself was nowhere to be found. Jina kicked in the door of the Naughty Ottsel but there was no one inside. No Tess, Daxter, Jak, or the littlest ones. Kara tried to call her mother but kept receiving no reply.

"Mom...Daddy…" Tears welled up in Kara's eyes. "They can't be gone too." She sank to the floor.

Jina sighed and placed her hand on Kara's back. "Come on, is there anyone else?" She lifted Kara's tear-streaked face to look at her. "There has to be."

Kara sniffled. "What about your parents?"

Jina looked away for a moment, her eyes turned cold. "There has to be someone else."

Kara rubbed her eyes. She sighed. "We have to go to the Wastelands. There is someone there."

Jina helped Kara up and they got back on Jina's bike and drove to (and into) the transport. Jina's bike wasn't suited to drive on sand but they powered through, almost crashing a few times but they didn't and that's great. Kara gave directions back to Spargus but when they got there Jina stayed outside because they wouldn't let her in and she had to get all the sand out of the gears of her bike.

Kara walked right up to the throne room and force open the doors. Ember was speaking with some other Wastelanders. The conversation immediately stopped. "Kara," Ember spoke, surprised. "When I said come back soon I didn't mean in an hour."

Kara looked up at her armor-clad aunt. "Aunt Ember...I need your help." Tears started to well up again.

Ember's expression steeled. She looked to the other Wastelanders. "Leave. I'll call you back when I'm done." The Wastelanders bowed and left. Ember waited for silence to fall again before speaking again. "Don't cry, Kara." She went down to Kara and gave her a piece of fabric. "Don't do that here."

Kara rubbed her eyes and blew her nose. "Mom and Dad are gone…" She sniffled. "I think they were taken." Kara tried to keep up with the tears that were falling down her face. "I need you to help me get them back." She told her aunt what all had happened.

Ember frowned deeply and looked Kara in the eye. "Kara, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Kara wilted. "What?"

Ember shook her head. "I can't help you. You're going to have to do this on your own."

Kara's chest started to tighten up. "Wh-Why?"

Ember rubbed her niece's arm. She went back up to the throne and looked back down at Kara. "I'm not just some random Wastelander anymore. I'm in charge here, and it's my job to make sure my people stay safe." Ember grabbed the scepter that was leaning on the throne. "If this threat is strong enough to do all you have told me then I have a duty to protect my people from it." She looked down at the floor. "Kara, I love you but…" Ember met Kara's eyes. "I must protect my people...and your cousin."

Kara sniffled and bit her lip. "I don't know what to do." The young woman looked down and wilted further.

Ember slammed the scepter on the ground, surprised Kara looked up at her aunt again. "Let me tell you something." Ember pointed the scepter at Kara. "Tears will not help you get your father and mother back," She frowned. "As my father once told me, 'Be a survivor. Don't let those who oppose you take you down without a fight'."

Kara blinked and more tears fell down her face. "I'm not a fighter. I'm a racer."

Ember sighed and put the scepter down. Kara didn't need a Wastelander Queen, she needed an aunt. She went back down the stairs to Kara. "Not anymore. If you have genes from your father," Ember fingered through the blonde and green in Kara's hair, "there is warrior blood inside you." She grasped Kara's shoulders. "Your grandfather was a warrior king, even after he lost his birthright, your father saved the world more times then he should have had to, but now it has fallen to you."

Kara sniffled. "But I can't."

Ember shook Kara a little. "There is no 'can't' anymore." Ember straightened up. "There is 'have to'. You have to do this. You have to save your parents and everyone you love." She gently touched Kara's face. "I have faith in you. You've got this." Ember rubbed away Kara's tears. "Make me proud."

Kara finally smiled again. "Thank you, Aunt Ember."

Ember patted Kara on the head. "You're welcome but I have a meeting to attend to and you have your family to save."

Kara left Spargus, still clueless but able to hold her head up high. Jina was standing over her bike and giving some Wastelanders the stink eye but when Kara said it was time to go Jina jumped on and pulled Kara on behind her.

Jina called back, trying not to eat sand. "Where is your back up?"

Kara shook her head. "She said I had to take care of it on my own."

"What?" Jina frowned. "She's a queen she should be able to do what she wants."

Kara sighed. "Aunt Ember has a duty to her people. She has to stay and neutralize certain threats."

"That's stupid." Jina scowled. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Kras City." Kara nodded and held on tighter as Jina picked up speed.

* * *

Mizo smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh, isn't this so much fun?" She asked her imprisoned audience. "This will be the best day ever." Her voice chipper and bouncy.

Keira looked at Jak. "Any eco abilities available?"

Jak shook his head. "It's been too long." He looked at the cheerful and dancing Mizo. "Hopefully Ember or Kara come for us soon."

Mizo smiled at Jak and Keira. "No plotting or I'll trim down the pet population."

In a small cage nearby were the Ottsels. Tess hid the littlest ones behind her while Daxter got angry. "We're not pets!"

Mizo smiled wider. "Which one should I take?" She hummed. "How about…" she reached into the cage and grabbed Timothy. "This one?"

Tess and Daxter both tried to reach for little Timothy. "Timothy!" They cried.

Timothy, usually boisterous and loud, shrunk smaller in Mizo's grasp. Tears started to pour down the little one's face. "Mama...Papa…"

Tess started to cry too until the littlest ottsel went up to the side of their cage and screamed at Mizo. "You leave my brother alone you big bully!" Little Dex said. Daxter grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

Mizo laughed. "Never mind I'd much prefer that one." She shook the cage to knock the ottsels off kilter and in the confusion she put Timothy back in and pulled little Dex out. Little Dex tried to bite and kick at Mizo but she was simply too small. "Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

As Jak was about to open his mouth another voice rang out. "Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Kara at the door. She frowned and pointed at Mizo. "Put her down!"

Mizo smiled and lowered Dex. "How about no?" She laughed. "I'm so bored of humans...why not expand to other beings?" She held up and shook Dex. The littlest one's cries of confusion and surprise echoed in the vast room.

Kara tightened up her hands into fists. "Give me the ottsel and no one gets hurt."

Mizo laughed. "As if you could hurt me." She smiled and threw little Dexter over her shoulder.

Everyone screamed as the little ottsel flew through the air and was caught by Jina. Jina exhaled and cradled Dex to stop the little one from shaking.

Mizo turned around and scowled. "Who are you?"

Jina shrugged and held Dex away from Mizo. "Let's just say I'm a friend." Jina held up Dex to her parents in the cage and little Dex slipped through the bars to get back inside to cuddle up to her parents. Daxter got a look in his eye and looked at Jina.

Mizo grabbed Jina and moved her over to Kara. "You two are thorns in my side." She whipped out a syringe and plunged the liquid into Jina.

Jina pushed Mizo's hands off her. "Hey!" She stumbled. "N-Not on my…" Jina fell to her knees.

Kara frowned and knelt down to Jina. "I got this." She stood back up and glared into Mizo's eyes.

Mizo smiled. "You're on a time crunch Kara." She gestured to Jak, his breathing was labored and sweat was visible through his shirt. Mizo giggled. "Daddy's first."

Kara's eyes met with Jak's. She saw the pain in his eyes. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, an anger boiled in her stomach. Kara clutched her chest as a pain exploded inside and her neck started to turn grey. The grey spread, turned her eyes black, claws grew from her fingernails, and horns grew from her head.

Keira gasped. "Kara…"

Dark Kara looked at her mother for a moment before staring down Mizo. Mizo smiled and waved at her creation.

A low growl escaped Dark Kara's lips. "You're dead." She lunged at Mizo.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	14. Revenge

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Dark Kara grabbed Mizo and held her up. "I'm done playing around." Dark Kara threw Mizo across the room.

Mizo hit the wall but she still laughed. "People say I'm crazy." She stood up, holding the back of her head. "You turn into a monster."

Dark Kara lunged again and grabbed Mizo's face. "Shut it." Dark Kara shook Mizo like she was a rag doll. Mizo scratched Dark Kara across the face with electrified claws and Dark Kara jumped back covering her face with her hands.

Mizo giggled. "If it wasn't for me you'd be nothing." She smiled. "Dark Eco is hard to come by but I just had to know if little girly was like Daddy."

Jak panted. "You put Dark Eco in my daughter?!" His own temper started to build.

Mizo glanced at Dark Kara, still stunned, then looked at Jak. "Only a little that I could get my hands on." She gestured to Kara. "At first her body rejected it but I see as time has gone by her body has accepted it...or at least cohabitates."

Dark Kara shook her head and lowered her hands. She glared at Mizo and lunged again, she pinned down Mizo and repeatedly punched her in the temple. Daxter pulled Tess aside and told her his plan, she didn't agree at first but Tess looked at her daughter. The determination on Dex's little face differed from her brothers' who watched the scene in fear and awe. Tess relented and gently pulled Dex away from the side of the cage. Her parents explained what they wanted Dex to do and she understood when they handed her a bobby pin.

"Find Aunt Ashelin, Uncle Torn, and Cousin Asher," Tess whispered. "Try to get them out any way you can."

Daxter added. "Don't get caught, stay safe and remember to be careful."

Little Dexter nodded and pinned the bobby pin to the back of her overalls. "Okay, Mommy. Okay, Daddy." They helped the littlest one get through the bars and onto the metal bar the held their cage off the ground. They watched as their only daughter shimmied down to the ground and exited out the closest door.

Dark Kara stopped to catch her breath when Mizo got a word in. "Oh, Kara." Her face bloody and bruised, but still she smiled. "It is such an inconvenience but before you kill me there is someone I'd love for you to meet." Mizo perked up slightly. "June, bring him in please."

Through the center door, the brunette Mizo clan member brought in a little boy. He was small and had big curious brown eyes. The little boy didn't seem phased that his clan leader was battered and bloody on the ground, he kept his eyes on Kara.

Dark Kara wilted and her fists loosen. Mizo laughed. "Do you like him? He's my little boy." She looked at the little boy with his dark hair and olive skin. "He looks like his grandmother and father, sadly, but he's mine." Dark Kara just watched the little boy as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. But still, Mizo smiled. "Do him the honor I was never given. Let him have the dignity to watch the monster kill his mother, unlike I never got to see the monster kill my father."

Dark Kara closed her eyes and faded away. Kara opened her eyes again. "No."

Mizo growled. "No?"

Kara stood up but kept her foot on Mizo. "I'm not the monster, you are." She pressed down on Mizo's rib cage. "I'm not my father." Kara looked at Jak and smiled sadly. "Sorry, Daddy."

Jak smiled and nodded back. "Not a problem."

Kara nodded to her mother before picking up Mizo by the neck again, her head hanging. She used her other hand and broke open her father's bonds, Jak unsteadily getting his feet on the ground.

Jak staggered to the work desk. "Now...which of these fixes the poison?"

Mizo laughed. "I don't heal. Why would I have the antidote to the poison here?"

June, the young brunette, let go of the little boy's hand and spoke up. "She doesn't...but I do." She produced the vial from behind her.

Mizo growled. "You rat."

Jak sat down in the chair and held his chest. "How can we know we can trust you?"

June looked down at the little boy. "You don't, I know that." She looked at Jak again and held out the vial to him. "Let's just say I've never seen eye to eye with my family and some of us are tired of it all. We have different ways of accomplishing this but this is my way."

Daxter looked at Jak. "It's not like she can do any worse." Jak nodded and had Kara bring him the vial.

Kara turned away from her father as he took the vial, putting Mizo on her father's slab and closing up the bonds again manually before moving into freeing her mother.

June spoke up again. "The result won't be instant but I recommend taking it easy until you feel the effects." She shrugged. "I'm not a medical person. That was Nicholas, Sophia's twin brother."

Mizo growled and pushed against the bonds. "I'll kill you!" She screamed. "You and that mealworm conspired against me!"

June looked directly at Mizo. "We had a lot of time to talk, both of us being your lab rats." Her eyes were cold as steel. "Next time I would ask if anyone wants to be your son's surrogate mother."

Mizo's blood boiled and she kicked and screamed endlessly.

Daxter commented. "Nice lungs though."

June nodded to the little boy who ran down the far hallway that Dex had gone down. "It comes from tantrums she always threw." She commented before pulling a key from her pocket. "Let's save your friends and hopefully it's not too late for mine as well."

Little Dex had gotten lost a few times but never caught, until she ran into a boy with dark hair and olive skin. He saw her and immediately stopped. "Hey!" He said. "Mama had you in a cage."

Dex turned and ran as fast as she could down the hallway until she came to a big room with familiar faces inside. She climbed up onto the closest metal slab that had a sleeping gentleman on it. "Uncle Torn!" She whispered and shook his arm. Dex went up to his nose and grabbed onto it. "Uncle! Torn!" She pushed and pulled on his nose.

Torn was still unresponsive until the small ottsel stuck a palm full of saliva in his ear.

"Argh!" Torn screamed, scaring Dex half to death. His eyes focused and noticed the bright orange thing on his chest. "Daxter?"

"Dexter, Uncle Torn." Dex corrected. "My name is Dexter."

Torn shook himself awake and tried to talk to the furball without hurting his neck. "Right. What are you doing here?"

Dex pulled out the bobby pin. "I'm here to get you out!" She smiled big and proud. The little fuzzball set to work in freeing Torn's wrists, quickly getting them and moving onto his ankles.

Torn looked over at Ashelin and Asher, and once his ankles were free he got the bobby pin from Dex and went over to them. Dex went up to the cages in the room and looked inside to see more people.

Torn gently shook Ashelin. "Ashelin, wake up." He did this over and over until Ashelin's eyes opened and focused onto him. "Hey." He said softly.

Ashelin smiled. "Hey." She looked around. "Where are we?"

Torn shrugged. "Hell if I know, but Dexter is here and I bet she knows the way out."

Ashelin looked suspicious. "Dexter? Just over a foot tall, Dexter?"

Torn started working on Ashelin's wrists as he spoke. "Yep, she's the rescue party." He got her done and then moved Asher. Torn woke him up and got him up to speed, the conversation going about the same.

Ashelin joined Dex over by the cages. "What are you looking at?" She questioned.

Dex looked at Ashelin for a moment before going up to the cage. "Him." She quietly climbed inside the cage and onto the emaciated body of Nicholas.

Ashelin knelt down next to the cage. "Is he okay?"

Dex frowned and put her hands on his face. "He's cold." She told Ashelin. "And his chest isn't moving."

Ashelin reached out her hand for Dex to get on, "Come on, Dexter. I don't think we can save him."

"No, you can't." Another voice caused everyone to jump. "He's beyond saving now." They all turned to see Rian Krew. He sat at the back of his cage, away from the rest.

Asher walked up to Rian's cage. "Do you want to follow in your mother's footsteps and run a crime family? Continue the rivalry with the Mizo clan?" Ashelin and Torn looked at each other.

Rian laughed. "My family is gone. Mizo killed every Krew but me."

Asher was serious. "Same questions."

Rian sighed. "I didn't want to do it in the first place." He shook his head and looked Asher in the eye. "All I ever got was an absent mother, a dead father, and days looking over my shoulder." He gestured to the cage around him. "It also made me a target for Mizo so I have been trapped here for how damn long."

Asher nodded. "And that's ending. Right now." Asher grabbed the bobby pin from his father and started working on the lock.

Torn and Ashelin looked at Asher and Rian, unsure about this strange alliance.

Rian stood and walked out of the cage for the first time in 4 years. Asher shook his hand. "Asher Praxis."

"Rian Krew," Rian replied. It was peaceful until a young boy ran up to Rian and held up his hands to be picked up.

Dex left Nic's cage and went up to the kid. "Where are my parents?"

The boy looked at Dex. "On their way."

Kara came to the doorway and stopped to catch her breath. Then she saw Asher and ran to him. "Asher!" Luckily Asher caught her and spun her around.

Jina came to the doorway. "Good, we found him." She leaned on the doorframe. "Boy was I worried." She smiled.

Ashelin cleared her throat. "Where is everyone else?"

Jina nodded. "Keira and Jak stayed back to make sure Jak recovered and to watch Mizo. Daxter and Tess have short legs."

Rian blinked. "And June?" He pushed past Jina and hurried down the hallway, the boy following close behind.

Jina nodded. "Can we go now?"

So everyone left. June apologized to Jak for jumping him and gave him his cane back. Rian and June stayed behind in Kras City to watch Mizo, and Dex was reunited with her parents and brothers. As they got back to Haven City Jina stopped Kara and Jak.

"Listen," Jina sighed. "There's something you should know…"

Jak glanced at Kara then looked at Jina. "What is it?"

Jina took a deep breath. "Well...I haven't been truthful with everyone." She closed her eyes and said it as fast as she could. "My dad was Errol."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	15. Jina

**All characters belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Forewarning: This chapter is about Jina and there is what I would call moderate swearing. Remember, you have been warned.**

* * *

Jak, Jina, and Kara all sat at the bar at the Naughty Ottsel. Jina and Kara only rubbed their fingers on the cool drink Tess had given them. Jak looked at Jina, calmly. "Your dad was Errol."

Jina shrugged. "You know, only biologically." She stuck her finger and the drink and swirled it around for a bit. "He didn't know my mom for very long. She really liked racers."

Kara looked up from her drink to look at Jina and the back of her dad's head. "You don't...hate my dad because he...you know? Killed him?"

Jina scoffed. "I'm upset I didn't get to do it myself."

Jak blinked and turned fully toward Jina. "What?"

Jina looked at Jak and Kara, smiling. "One thing I always wanted to do was punch my dad in the face." She laughed. "He was a real dick."

Jak raised his drink to that. "That is true."

Kara put her head in her hands. "Why tell this to us now?"

Jina took her finger out of her drink and stuck in her mouth. "We just had to fight off a crazy chick because your dad killed her dad forever ago. Wouldn't it be nice to know that another one of your dad's enemies' kids is on your side?"

Jak nodded. "Got any siblings?"

Jina shook her head. "None that I know of." She turned back to her drink. "It's not there is a 'Jak's Enemies' Kids' Network that I'm apart of. At least you don't have to worry about that Krew kid."

Kara sighed. "Yeah. Rian is nice though."

Jina downed her drink and got up. "Now that I've told my big secret I'm off."

Jak looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Where will you go?"

Jina smiled and walked backward toward the exit. "To the track. Maybe one day I'll beat Kara if I keep practicing." She saluted and quickly took her leave.

Jina walked to the stadium, she could have taken a vehicle but she wanted the time to think. Did she really mind that Jak killed her Dad? He wasn't much of a father, but a nice sperm donor. 'Nice' is possibly too strong of a word, besides he wasn't human anymore by the time she was born. Why did she race with a mask, as he did? Jina didn't really know but she liked the look.

Before she knew it Jina was at the stadium and she wandered around before getting on her bike and running a few test laps. While she was doing test laps some boys had accumulated on the sidelines and when Jina finally got off her bike they decided to heckle her.

"Big bad Jina on the track again." One called out.

"Hey, Jina." One called Ryland called out to her. "Got your tits in a twist 'cause no one likes you?"

Jina took off her mask and made a beeline for Ryland. "Hey, Ryland, do you use condoms?"

The boys laughed. Ryland met her, even though he was a foot shorter than her. "Why? Looking for some real action?"

Jina smiled. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't have any hellspawn running around before I rip your balls off." She reached down toward his groin but Ryland and his friends ran off before Jina could touch him. Jina smiled for a while before she sighed and headed back to her bike. There was somewhere she'd rather be than the track. She jumped onto her bike and drove toward the slumps.

She avoided hitting small children and their guardians. Jina pulled up to a small decrepit building but to her, it was home. Home to her and several other families. She went inside and watched her step, not stepping on toys or rugrats. Jina made it to her corner of the house by climbing the rafters. Someone was already there waiting for her.

"Hey, kid." A grown man held out a bowl of cereal for Jina. "Dinner time."

Jina smiled and sat down next to the tall blond man whom she received half her genetics from. "Spring for a whole box or just get a couple bowls?"

Jina's dad smirked. "This ain't the palace, kid." He handed her a spoon. "Eat up before it gets soggy."

Jina started eating, it was already kind of soggy but she kind of liked it that way. "Our turn for beds tonight?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Mrs. Gil is pregnant again and she called dibs for the next 9 months."

They sat in silence for a little bit before Jina's dad had to stop and hold his head. Jina frowned and put down her dinner. "Get any medicine today?"

"Rent was due." Her dad said. He elbowed her. "I'm supposed to worry about you, kid."

Jina shrugged and drank down the yak cow milk from her cereal. She rubbed her mouth and tried to sneak her dad's cereal away from him. He didn't fall for it though and held it out of her reach.

"Try again, kid." He laughed and drank down the milk. Jina's dad teased her and pretended to pour the milk on her head. "You're such a pain in my ass."

Jina smiled and pushed him. "You sure that's not your big feet?"

Jina's dad messed up her hair. "You're the one with big feet." He pulled her close to better mess up her hair. "Your dad gave something to you after all."

Jina stopped and pulled away. She frowned and put her back to her dad. "I told Kara and her dad about him." Her dad stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. "I went to Kras City and helped Kara beat this young crime boss because Kara's dad killed her dad."

Jina's dad sighed. "You're not Errol." He manually turned Jina back to face him. "You were a terrible whiner when you were little, you got big feet, and red hair that you keep pink." He shrugged. "And you win every race that Kara's not in but that's just ironic."

Jina still slumped. "They were pretty okay with it. As long as I wasn't upset that Jak killed him."

Jina's dad shook his head. "I know you're not upset about that. Plus you never wanted anyone to know who your dad was." He straightened up. "Errol Check."

Jina rolled her eyes. 'Errol Checks' were reassuring when she was little but she doubted it would help her now. But still, she sat up straight and held out her arms.

Jina's dad started with her hands. "No evil claws or mechanical fingers." He gently tickled Jina's palm. When she didn't smile he moved to her elbows. He bent her elbow over and over right next to his ear. "Completely organic." Jina's dad rubbed her shoulders. "A few knots but other than that, one hundred percent Jina."

Jina smirked and shook her head.

Jina's dad grabbed her head. "Please keep all signs of grownup behavior silent until the exam is finished." Speaking of which he held her head up to his ear. He gently knocked his knuckles on her scalp and waited for an echo. "No echo. Must have a brain."

Jina shook her head free of her father's grasp. "Prognosis?" She smiled and scooted away from her dad.

Jina's dad messed up her hair again. "I remember when you didn't know that word." He pushed the freshly mussed up hair out of Jina's eyes. "You are not your genes but might I remind you of the other set of genes you received." He pulled a muscle man pose. "They overpower the mediocre Errol genes."

Jina rolled her eyes and pushed her dad so he'd ditch the pose. She remembered her dad before his transition. Her mother was beautiful, Jina recognizes her biases, suck it, but her mother was never truly happy. Her father is handsome and gets to be how he feels inside. It was at confusing at first but Jina got used to it, and she got to watch her father gain the happiness he had always wanted.

Did Jina miss her mother? She missed her neighbors yelling at them for not being ladylike. She missed her mother's soft and uncalloused hands. Jina loved her dad's firm chest that was a great pillow. Jina loved her dad's boots, for some reason, and how she didn't get a replacement father, she got an upgrade.

Jina's dad saved himself so he didn't fall through their 'floor'. He made Jina brush her teeth and go to bed, he had some more work to do before he could turn in. Jina laid down on the portion of the floor they slept on and wrapped herself in their blanket, it would have to do until her dad went to bed and she could use his body heat to keep warm. She watched his back for a while as he worked not to far away at his makeshift workstation. He tried to keep the noise down and the light dimmed so their neighbors could sleep. Jina's blinks started to get longer and longer until her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Sometime later she felt her dad's weight and heat join her on the floor. Not that she minded, she snuggled up to his heat and smiled. And further later she felt the weight disappear and the wooden floor she loved so much be replaced with a cold metal floor. Jina was shaken awake and as she opened her eyes she had no idea where the hell she was.

Nonetheless, she didn't know who the hell she was with. It was a kid about her age, red hair that looked like he just stuck his finger into an outlet, green eyes, and a mechanical arm. Jina jumped back and found herself posted up against a wall.

"Boy, you are a hard sleeper." The kid commented and closed in on her. He extended her mechanical arm out to her. "The name is Esau, you are Jina."

She pushed his arm away from her. "You know me but I don't know you, how inconsiderate of me." Jina's eyes lingered on his arm too long before she met his eyes again. "Should I know you?"

Esau shook his head. "No, but of course I know you. You're the best second place racer in the city."

Jina sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Exactly what did you hope to accomplish by bringing me to who knows where, and insulting me?"

Esau's eyes flashed to the dark corner of the room. "You know some mechanics." He rubbed the back of his neck with his mechanical arm. "I need your help."

Jina shrugged one shoulder. "I can build a bike, but anything else is completely new to me."

Esau got uncomfortably close to Jina. "That's okay, I'll handle the majority of it. I just need an extra set of hands to help with some of it." She could see the crazy in his eyes.

Jina laughed in discomfort. "I don't think I should help you." She pushed Esau out of her personal space. "This is all a little too mad scientist for me."

Esau sighed and slumped his shoulder. "He told me you'd say that."

Jina's blood ran cold. "Who?" She backed away from Esau until she met another wall.

Esau grabbed a metal pipe in his normal hand. "I do apologize but I can't let you go." He raised it high above his head.

Jina held up her hands. "Let's talk about this, Esau." She tried to smile. "You know I'm hopeless when it comes to building things."

Esau frowned and his eyes flicked back to the dark corner. "Not building. Re-building."

A vice tightened around Jina's chest. "Re...building?" Esau didn't answer, he swung and struck Jina in the side of the head. She was out before she hit the ground.

Esau did feel bad about hitting Jina but his father would never let him let her go. Plus his father was the one who told him to get her. He looked down at his unconscious sister and wondered if she liked him like sisters are supposed to like brothers.

Well, before he cracked her skull.

Esau grabbed Jina and dragged her to his workbench, she was going to need some alterations before she could help him. If she didn't like him before she would hate him after he was done.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **The next chapter will be coming soon!**


	16. Existence

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Mild swearing.**

* * *

It was the day of Kara's birthday party, everyone was on edge because the last time they threw a party they were attacked. Esau and Jina were outside, about ready when Jina made Esau back off.

Esau looked at Jina, he had given her some improvements their father would be proud of. Her left arm had been removed and replaced with a brand new mechanical one, unfortunately, she had a new skull cap due to Esau's hit to her head. Esau crossed his arms. "You know Father wants Jak, we have to get him."

Jina frowned and flipped him off. Unfortunately, one of the things their father couldn't stand was Jina's voice. Esau was sad to remove it but at least he had a companion beside their father now.

Esau rolled his eyes. "Father will punish you again. I'm doing what I'm told." He tried to push past Jina but pushed him back. Esau touched his mechanical arm to hers. "You know what Father will do if we don't."

Jina raised her other hand, flipping him off twice as much.

Esau pushed her hands down. "Quit."

Jina found a long sleeve jacket and brushed her hair over her skull cap. It didn't hide it very well but it was better nothing. She told Esau to sit his ass down and stay put. She would be back.

The party was in full swing when Jina entered, and she avoided anyone having contact with her mechanical arm. Asher was the first person to approach her. "Hey," He nodded toward her. "Where the hell you been? Your dad had us searching the city for you."

Jina made sure to use her regular arm to wave him off.

Asher frowned. "No wisecracks?" He reached out to touch her forehead but she intercepted. "Are you okay?"

Jina sighed and shook her head. She would never be okay again. Jina released Asher's wrist and looked through the crowd to find Jak or Kara.

Asher tried again to mess with her but she stopped him this time with her other arm. Asher stumbled back. "The hell?" He gasped. "What happened to your arm?"

Jina scowled and shoved her hands back in her pockets. She ducked out and got as far away from Asher as she could. Jina ran up to Jak and tried to pantomime, with only one hand, that he needed to leave.

Jak and Daxter, who was standing at the bar, looked at each other and Jina as if she had grown a new head. Daxter waved his hands in front of her. "Kid, use your words."

Jina groaned internally. For the first time in a while, she did use her mouth, but nothing came out. Squat. Daxter looked at Jak and laughed. "Like someone else I know." Jina sighed and slumped, visibly.

Jak held out a hand. "What's wrong Jina?"

Kara came up behind Jina and frowned at her father. She put her hand on Jina's mechanical shoulder and Jina flinched. "Jina, Asher told me something was wrong with you."

Jina couldn't hide it anymore. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she removed the jacket and moved her hair back.

Everyone around her moved back. Kara sniffled and stepped in front of Jina. "What happened to you?"

Jina sighed and used her mechanical arm to write on Kara's hand.

Kara gasped and looked at her father. "Errol did this to her."

Jak became serious. "Daxter and I killed Errol. How?"

Jina grabbed and wrote on Jak's arm.

Jak frowned. "He was rebuilt." He extended his arm back out to Jina. "By who?"

Jina continued.

Jak sighed and shook his head. "By your brother, Esau." He bore into Jina. "What does he want?"

Jina frowned and wrote again.

Kara watched Jina write and spoke. "You."

It took some time but Jina told them what Errol wanted and why. She also told them her plan, and they went along with it.

Jina put on her 'disguise' again but she was stopped by a familiar face. Her dad. He rubbed his thumbs on her face and told her how much he loved her. Her dad hugged her and didn't shy away for her new enhancements. Jina now smiled for the first time in a long time. Jina kissed her dad on the cheek and said goodbye.

Esau was bored waiting for her but he did what she wanted. "Let me guess, we missed him again didn't we?"

Jina nodded and pulled Esau up by his shirt. She continued the walk back with Esau following closely behind.

"Father is losing patience with this charade you're trying to pull," Esau commented behind her. Jina told Esau their father can go fuck himself. Esau rolled his eyes. "You can't protect them forever." She told Esau he can fuck himself too.

When Jina and Esau made it back to their new home they lined up against the wall to face their father's wrath. It was better than hiding.

Errol, formally in pieces, looked at his children. His biological parts had long rotted away, fixed with mechanical pieces of Esau's own design. "Fruitless again I see." He zoned in on Jina and cornered her. "A true disappointment, if only you had come out like your brother."

Jina stood tall, she raised her hands to flip off her father.

Errol didn't smile, he swatted her hands away. "Your attitude is becoming more of a problem young lady." He turned to Esau. "Your lack of a backbone is also a problem."

Esau cleared his throat and tried to fess up to his father but nothing came out of his mouth. Jina rolled her eyes and just flipped off her father again.

Errol growled and swatted at Jina's hand again. "You two are infuriating." It frustrated him more when Jina bowed. Errol pulled her up by her hair and shocked her skull cap.

Jina's screams were silent as pain exploded in her head. As Errol released Jina she fell to the ground like a ragdoll. She laid there, face in the dirt. Jina knew she had to disobey him until it killed her. She couldn't let the monster out...she wouldn't stand back and let him have his way. Esau pitied his sister but did as his father asked, he didn't want to hurt anyone either but always let Jina take the fall. Esau let her lay, Errol would punish him too if he helped her.

Kara tried to enjoy her party, honest, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jina's plan. Asher even tried to get her to forget about it for a while. "Jina's got this." He smiled wide and stood in front of Kara.

She sighed and turned away from Asher. "I don't know."

Jina's dad came up to them. "I do." They turned toward him. "She's survived so much, I'm confident that she'll survive this." He rested a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Plus she's a stubborn bugger, always has been and always will."

Kara smiled. "You're still worried about her, though right?"

"I wouldn't be her dad if I wasn't." He said. "Just like you wouldn't be her best friend if you didn't."

Three little ottsels ran up the bar to Kara and started to beg for her attention. It was time for cake and they were not going to let Kara miss it! She blew out her candles and forgot about the world for a while. Jak made sure Kara got cake and ate it. "Enjoy your birthday, we'll save Jina soon enough."

Kara smiled a little. "I feel bad trying to enjoy myself while she's going through hell."

Jak patted his daughter on the head. "Don't I know it but we'll save her."

Esau, back at the hideout, put Jina back on his workbench. He worked a bit on her skull cap and tried to mess with the connections in her brain to make her more willing to cooperate. Esau got the shock of his life when he looked at Jina and saw her eyes were wide open and staring into him. He was working in her brain and she was staring right at him.

He sighed and frowned at Jina. "If you weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to do this." Esau tried to manually close her eyes so he didn't have to look her in the eyes as he willingly messed with her brain chemistry, but Jina kept her eyes open and focused purely on Esau.

Esau lost his nerve, let Jina sit up on the table and close her skull cap herself. "Fine, you win." Esau relented. "I don't know why you care so much…"

Jina frowned and touched her skull cap. She sighed and grabbed Esau's normal arm. Jina wrote down how she felt to Esau.

Esau couldn't look at Jina. "I didn't want this either but...Father will punish us if we don't do as he says."

Jina grabbed Esau's face and made him look her in the face. He. Is. No. Father. She mouthed the best she could.

Out of the darkness Errol grabbed Esau's shoulder and pulled him back from Jina. "Now, now. This is no time to fight." Esau shrunk visibly and looked away from Jina. Jina raised her mechanical fist to punch Errol in the face but he intercepted and crushed her fist in his. "Pathetic," Errol muttered under his breath and patted Esau's arm while his disgust with Jina was on his face.

Esau sighed and rushed to fix Jina's hand. It didn't hurt but she was still uncomfortable. Esau was caught between wanting to please his Father and his sister. Both strong forces and he felt like he had to dance between the two. Jina felt like she was looking out for him, even with all the things he'd done to her. Errol felt like a leader he wanted to follow and be protected by. Before Errol, Esau never had a father. He knew what fathers and sons did by watching other kids growing up but...he wanted that more than he was willing to admit.

Esau easily fixed Jina's hand and she wrote out her thanks on his arm. It was that moment that Esau set his sight on making Jina able to communicate somehow. Writing everything down was annoying but their Father wouldn't let him give Jina back her voice. Not that he could properly replicate it mechanically anyway. When Jina was about to jump off the workbench Esau stopped her and continued working on her arm.

He added a vocal module, a screen, and the smallest full keyboard he could find. It was nothing special but Esau planned to add more to it as time went by. Jina's eyes lit up when he showed her what it was and how to use it. Errol wasn't happy but it was better than getting the middle finger all the time.

Jina typed quickly for one finger. "Thank you, Esau." The mechanical voice came from her arm. She bounced up and down, smiling widely.

Esau smiled now. "We can tweak it later."

Errol sneered and disregarded his children. "Don't waste time on meaningless things like that." He turned his back to his children.

"Like you do." Jina's new mechanical voice said. Errol turned back around and stared down Jina, who smiled at him. Her eyes challenged him but Errol knew he wasn't up to his full strength yet, Esau's work wasn't yet complete on his new body.

Errol's eyes met Jina but he didn't meet her challenge. "Come, Esau. You must complete your work." He waved his hand and Esau followed closely behind him. Left alone in the main room Jina sighed and stared at her hands. She'd never pass another Errol Check again.

Jina turned in for the night next to the workbench, Errol would come up with another plan to steal Jak away the next day. Best to get some sleep while she could.

She closed her eyes for a little while before they opened again. The cold metal of the workbench under her back again, Esau standing over her. Something was wrong. Her hands went to her face and she found a metal hunk covering her left eye. Jina sat up and looked into a mirror across the room, and in place of her left eye, Esau had placed a mechanical one.

"I couldn't help it, Jina." Esau's voice echoed in her ears. A vice tightened around her chest, and she looked down at her hands again to find both were now hunks of metal. Her screams pierced her own ears.

Jina felt her body shaking and Esau calling her.

"Wake up." His voice said. "Jina, wake up."

Jina woke up on the floor, her skin drenched in sweat. Esau dabbing her mechanical parts to keep them from getting wet or rusted. She sat up and took the rag from Esau.

They smiled at one another for a little bit before Jina turned to her little communication module. "Thank you, Esau." It said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
